The Vanished
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: The awaited sequel to Girlfriend! A camping trip gone totally wrong, when it comes to a matter of life or death, will the gang be able to handle the pressure? Based on the book, Bad Girls. Jiley and Loliver! Complete!
1. The Convincing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, like a goat doesn't own a turkey... if that makes any sense... I'm sleep deprived, so stop being so mean!

Short but it is a starter chap.

Chapter One The Convincing

"A camping trip? God not another one," Lily muttered to Oliver. It was last period Tuesday, and the gang was hanging outside, waiting for the end of free period so they could just go home, and get on with their lives.

"Oh come on, guys! It'll be fun!" I smiled, so we had a little problem getting "down with the dogs" we were sure not to make that mistake this time.

"And this is what you said to me last year," Oliver complained. "And we didn't have fun, we just got a rash!"

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed. "Why can't we just chill out at home while the rest of the class goes on the trip?"

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said, resting his hand on Lilly's thigh.

"Oliver!" She hissed, blushing. But still he didn't remove his hand.

"Well, I think it'll be fun, I'm in," Jake smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Good," I grinned, "But I'm not going without my best friends! Please won't you come with me? Please Lilly?"

"Miley, won't you just let it be?" Lilly complained. "Oliver and I will be fine, we know how to take care of ourselves _Mom,_"

"I'm just going to ignore that comment. Oh, Lilly! Will you just please come! I'll let you use the _closet." _

Lilly knew that I obviously wasn't going to let this go. She frowned, before agreeing: "Fine, but when we get back we are so going shopping!"

"Yay!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her. "We're going to have so much fun, for sure!"

"Yeah, I think I'm already regretting this..." Lilly said.

"You guys are such party poopers!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm ready for the trip, I just find it weird that none of the teachers are going on that hike with us! I mean, sending us with a camp counselor they've never met!"

"It is strange, but Mr. Corelli said that the counselor was a close, personal friend." I shrugged, "If they trust parents to chaperone, why wouldn't they trust a teacher's friend?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter." Lilly muttered, as the bell rang. "It's about time I hate Tuesdays!"

"What kind of person hates Tuesdays?" Oliver questioned her.

"What kind of person hates Wednesdays?" Lilly shot back.

"Ughh... you two!" I scoffed. "You and your little fights!"

I felt Jakes hand wrap around my waist. "So, my house?" He asked the three of us, his breath warm on my ear.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Cool, you guys in too?" Jake questioned Lilly and Oliver.

"Well actually, Oliver was going to come with me to the Skate Park. But if you want to come-"

"It's fine guys, go have fun. Somehow, someway we'll find a way to survive without you," I joked, feigning loss.

"At least I know I'll be missed!" Lilly grinned, "LYLAS Miles,"

"TTYL!"

"You know I hate it when you do that?"

"Do wha'?"

"Speak like your IMing," He rolled his eyes.

"NBD, Jake!" I teased.

"You are impossible," Jake kissed my cheek.

"You must like impossible, Zombie Slayer." I turned my face, crashing my lips on his.


	2. Every Time

**Wow! Okay this is my awesome story The Vanished, LoL. It's not awesome yet... but anyways. I didn't really want to post, I'm kind of having a hard time with some of the stuff going on in my life. Plus I also got the **_**wonderful**_** news I'm skipping 8th grade math, and starting High School Math. Oh, joyous wonder... yeah.**

**But I owe this chapter to ya'll and I would like to make a dedication to cough Valx3 cough, see now that u've been coughed I bet u feel special. **

**C? I kno it's just got that affect.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I used to have an account on this Harry Potter site, and when I'm being lazy I use a lot of chat speak. But anywho, one day this kid messaged me asking if I was like in the CIA because he was and he used shorthand chat speak like me or something. I was like What The Fudge? And you know what, even after that wonderful, very important story... I still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**But I do have a Mitchell Musso poster! Woooo!!**

**Here is numero 2! Pretty good for someone that takes French, eh? I know, trust me, I know.**

**Chapter 2 Every Time**

"Hey Dad! Will you sign this?" Lilly asked, waving a permission slip in his face.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, sipping his coffee.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "A permission slip, we're going on a field trip,"

"To where, with whom?" Her dad asked. Angered Lilly groaned, he was only doing this because the longer he put it off, the longer he could wait to have to deal with it.

"I need it by today, we're going next week. With my homeroom Dad, my homeroom. We're going to some camp, all the way in Washington, It's a camping trip. Dad, it's just a camping trip with my homeroom." Lilly looked at him, she watched as he stared at his own fiddling thumbs. "Should I come back when you're not playing thumb-war with yourself?"

Her dad looked up, obviously tired of Lilly. Ever since her mom had been checked in to the hospital, her Dad had the never-ending responsibility, of worrying about her. "Lils, I don't know if this is a good time. Your mom is getting sicker, and need you to help out around the house, and-"

"But Dad! Everyone else is going!" Lilly argued. So what if her mom was sick, she'd never given Lilly the time of day anyway.

"Like who?" He crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair.

"Like... Miley, Jake, and Oliver. And um... Sarah, you know Sarah, the girl from the hospital? And... Amber and Ashley-"

"I thought you didn't like them."

"They've changed." _Yeah right, they've changed my ass. _"Come on, Dad. It'll get me out of your hair!"

Her dad narrowed his eyes. "Please?" She pouted.

"Fine, turn around." Happy to oblige Lilly turned around, pulling her long blonde hair off her back. She let her Dad fill in the necessary blanks, and search for a back side, even though she had two minutes to get to the bus stop. He handed her the slip, and satisfied she smiled:

"Thanks so much, Daddy!" She grabbed her orange book bag, and raced towards the front door.

"Lilly! Slow down!" He yelled.

"Okay! Love you too Dad!" She shouted at him, already half way down the driveway.

"Love you too, Lilly Pad."

Lilly joined Sarah and Oliver at her bus stop. "Hey guys!" She said, out of breath.

"Hey Lilly! How are you? Are you going on the field trip? I convinced Mr. Corelli to charge an extra two dollars so we could donate to the Make A Wish Foundation, isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Lilly said, unenthusiastically. "All I know is this better be fun, it cost a lot already."

"I know," Oliver agreed, "My mom made me pay half of it,"

"Ninety dollars is a lot of money," Sarah agreed. "Think of what we could do, if everyone donated that much to a charity. But I guess it's not really how much money they have, but that they have all the necessities. That's what's really important!"

"Of course, coming from Goody Two Pairs." Oliver whispered in Lilly's ear. She admitted a small series of giggles, and seconds later was boarding the bus.

Oliver pulled her into his lap. "Hey,"

"Hey," she whispered back, their faces close. She leaned her head against his forehead. The butterflies bursting in her stomach. They were together now, so why wouldn't the darned shivers go away?

He pushed his lips against her cheek, he nibbled on her ear. Lilly melted under his touch, and let out a muffled chuckle.

"You know," He pulled away, "Going camping with you will be fun,"

"Oliver!" Lilly hissed, but settled in the arms wrapped around her waist.

Every time he held her, every time he touched her, every time her name escaped his lips, Lilly knew for certain he was the one. And she fell in love with him all over again.


	3. Preparations

**Some people asked what LYLAS meant, and NBD, so I'm really sorry if I didn't update and explain that!**

**NBD: No Big Deal, you probably have seen this in that really funny phone commercial.**

**LYLAS: Love You Like A Sister, corny I know, but fitting.**

**If you ever have a question about chat speak again, here's a link that you can I love Mitchell Musso, I am obsessed, it really is side, just ask my friends. Today in History, we're studying WWII and we were talking about Benito Mussolini, and I was like: OMG! Look!!!! ****Musso****lini!!!! Get it? Mitchell Musso, anyhow I may love him, and the show, but I don't own it. I know, I know, sadness. And my B-day isn't until January! Frowny, pouty face!!!**

**Well here it is, chapter 3 and no one had to pay me to post!**

**Chapter 3 Preparations**

"We're doing the "Making Connections" now, the review is over. That means hands down Adam. Okay, you can chose any words from the board, but I'd prefer if you guys tried to mix things up a little." Mr. Deitch, Lilly's History teacher told them.

Lilly had always been his favorite student, History was one of her good subjects. So she was in to English and History? All she needed to know was how to buy a calculator, and she'll be good for life, because seriously, who wants to know the area of a triangle?

I mean do you look at a glass, and go: What do you think the circumference of the base is?

I don't think you do, and even if for some strange reason you feel the need to, I recommend you get some help, right now.

"Which words do you want to do?" Sarah asked excitedly. "I wish we were still studying the 1920s and the 1930s, FDR was so charitable, he was such a hottie."

Lilly widened her eyes, "Yeah, okay Sarah. I think we should do some really hard ones. How about... appeasement, Czechoslovakia, and... Aryans?"

"Sounds good to me, Hitler was such a meanie! Was FDR still president at this time?" Sarah questioned Lilly.

"I think so, he was elected for four terms," The girls worked until the end of the period, luckily it had been the last period of the day. Even though Mr. Deitch had held them late, and never got the chance to read her and Sarah's complex sentence, even though he promised to tomorrow, Lilly was one of the only kids to not really care. Her bus was always first, but she knew she still had a whole ten minutes to board it.

"It's been a long Wednesday." Lilly nodded to Sarah, as they headed towards their lockers.

"Well I meet you at the bus?" Sarah smiled, "Oh no, I forgot, I'm working at a Day Care for kids with struggling families. Do you want to come?"

"Well Sarah, I'm actually going to the hospital," Lilly looked around, "You know to visit my mom." She whispered. Sarah was one of the only people to know about her mom, it was just because she happened to be

volunteering while Lilly visited. Excluding Oliver of course.

"Oh! Give her my wishes! I'm so sorry about that. Maybe I'll show up on Friday before we go on that trip!"

"Yeah," Lilly mumbled, pulling her orange back-pack over her shoulder. "Got to go!"

"Bye!" Sarah shouted waving at her.

"Bye," Lilly ran to the buses, and just barely made it through the closing doors. Lilly scanned the seats, not finding one that was free.

"Come on! Sit down! You're not the only one on this bus!"

"We want to get home before New Year!" A couple of boys in the back shouted at her. Not recognizing them, Lilly marked them as Juniors, based on their height, and arrogance.

Lilly felt someone tug her arm, she turned to see Oliver, who had already moved his back-pack, and placed it on his legs. Lilly sat down quickly, trying not to bring anymore attention to herself. The bus roared into motion.

"Don't want to mess with those guys," Oliver teased.

Lilly nodded, still slightly shocked about how angry they had gotten. "Don't pay them any mind, they're probably doing drugs." Oliver said simply. "So, what'cha doin' after school?"

"I'm actually going to the hospital, you know, to visit my mom..." Lilly whispered to him.

"I'll come with, we can start our homework, maybe catch some waves."

"I don't know if I'm up to it Ollie, things have been rough..." Lilly paused. "My dad's out on buisness tonight, I'm all alone for dinner."

"Maybe you could come over? Spend the night? I'm sure no one would mind!" Oliver said loudly, over the voices of the other kids.

Lilly reached for Oliver's arm, and toyed with his fingers. "I'd like that," She whispered to him.

"Good, and then, who knows? After we finish surfing, we could start packing. We're leaving Saturday, you know," Oliver stated.

"Okay, Well-Of-Knowledge. Preparations sounds fine to me."

"Good, this'll be fun. 'Specially tonight, after all, just because you're staying over doesn't mean we can't kiss... right?" He asked, like a little boy.

Lilly leaned over, and pecked his cheek. "You know you're the best?"

"I try," He mumbled, grinning.


	4. To The Hospital

**Some people asked what LYLAS meant, and NBD, so I'm really sorry if I didn't update and explain that!**

**NBD: No Big Deal, you probably have seen this in that really funny phone commercial.**

**LYLAS: Love You Like A Sister, corny I know, but fitting.**

**If you ever have a question about chat speak again, here's a link that you can I love Mitchell Musso, I am obsessed, it really is side, just ask my friends. Today in History, we're studying WWII and we were talking about Benito Mussolini, and I was like: OMG! Look!!!! ****Musso****lini!!!! Get it? Mitchell Musso, anyhow I may love him, and the show, but I don't own it. I know, I know, sadness. And my B-day isn't until January! Frowny, pouty face!!!**

**Well here it is, chapter 4, sorry it took so long!!!**

**Oh yeah, and it's short... :D**

**Chapter 4 To The Hospital**

I grabbed my stuff and headed across the street to Oliver's house. It was about four in the afternoon, and Oliver was going to drive me to the hospital for a quick visit. He was good about my mom being sick, and it helped a lot to know he was there for me.

Knocking on the door, I heard many footsteps rushing to answer it. Oliver had a lot of siblings, but boy did they fight! Sometimes I get jealous of him, people always say that I'm lucky not to have a sibling, but I could use someone to help me get through everything. When it comes to a what, an age, I really don't have a preference, I just want _someone._

The first to answer the door was Oliver's sister, Allysia. Allysia was one of the most popular girls in her class, and sure had the attitude of an Amber, or an Ashley, even if she was only 12... oh yeah, and a half, as she quite frequently reminded me.

"Oh, it's just you... I thought it was someone important." Allysia said, but I still knew she was happy to see me.

"Hey Lissy," I smiled.

She smiled shortly at me, before turning around and shouting over her shoulder. "Boyfriend's in his room, doing homework!"

I rolled my eyes, what would she say if I came over to visit her? I laughed to myself before starting my way up the stairs.

Suddenly I was overcome by a increasingly loud wail. I continued up the stairs, dodging Oliver's twin brothers, Timothy and Thomas.

"We didn't do it!" Tim screeched. Not believing either of the boys, I walked into the first door on the right, Oliver's youngest sibling, Kelley's room. She was a petit todler of three, and unlike her siblings and parents her head was covered in wavy blond hair, the complete opposite of Oken family's dark mop.

"Kel, what's wrong?" I asked the little girl, pushing a stray piece of hair from her eye.

"Timmy took my doll! And Tommy pushed me down. See! Look at my scrape!" She said in the tiniest voice I'd ever heard. She cradled her leg helplessly.

"What mean boys! You know Kelley, why don't you go get a popsicle, that'll make you feel better; and if Tim and Tom try to bother you again you just call me, okay?"

"Mhmm!" Kelley said excitedly, running down the stairs, thinking of her awaiting popsicle.

I turned to go find Oliver, but as I stood up was caught by surprise. There he was standing in the doorway. He grinned at me:

"Kelley sure loves you, but then again, who doesn't?" He moved forward, and wrapped me in a bear hug. "How you holding up?"

"Good." I said, changing the subject: "You're so lucky to have Allysia, Tim, Tom and Kelley."

"Lilly, you may think that, but Tim and Tom are eight, and the biggest trouble makers in the world. Allysia may be twelve... and a half, but she's becoming quite the little smart ass."

"Well, Kelley's a sweetie, and you know you love them."

"Yeah... I love you too!" He chuckled.

I nodded into the crock of his neck. "Love you too..."

"Let's go." We slid into Oliver's car, he turned the car on, and within seconds Wind It Up was blaring on the radio. I turned down the music, and hummed with the words.

"Hey Lilly?" He asked me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What'd you get on the Radio Broadcast?"

I scoffed, "Oliver you already asked me. You got an eighty-six and I got a ninety-nine."

"Do you have to rub it it?"

"What was your real question?" I said, reading him like a card.

"How come you never sing? You must have a nice voice," I stared at him.

"I do sing, remember Doo daa? Plus that is completely irrelevant to any— we're here."

"Let's jet!" Oliver teased, walking around the car and opening the door for me.

"Why thankyou, good sir."


	5. A Different Dyer

**Disclaimer: I hate my sister. I love Hannah Montana. But I don't own it.**

**Chapter 5A Different Dyer**

"Hey! Mom," Lilly said walking into the sterile white room. "How are you?"

"Oh, Lilly! It's so good to see you. Your school friend, what's her name... Sarah was here, she brought cookies." Lilly's mom smiled, acting like a little kid.

Oliver walked in behind Lilly, holding her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Truscott,"

"Why, hello Oliver!" Mrs. Truscott trailed off, her voice lost in a sea of coughs.

"How are you feeling Mom?" Lilly asked, and walked to the end of her mother's bed, dropping Oliver's hand.

Mrs. Truscott sighed: "I've been doing a little better, I guess. So where's Miley? You said she was coming next time,"

Lilly frowned at the white blankets, covering her mother's frail form.

"She couldn't come," Lilly's mom gestured for her and Oliver to take a seat, she pulled a cookie off a plastic tray and took a bite.

"Delicious, that Sarah, she sure is nice... so what's new at school?"

Oliver stared from Lilly to her mom. People had always told him how much they looked alike, but even now he couldn't see that, somehow they seemed similar, but they didn't look the same.

Lilly's mom had a darker shade of hair, almost brown, where as Lilly had vibrant golden locks. Her mother's chin was also much more square than Lilly's rounded face.

Another thing, Oliver noted, was that Lilly's mom had boring, drab light brown eyes where Lilly had the brightest blue he'd ever seen.

Compared to her parents, Lilly might as well been adopted. In his mind, Oliver couldn't figure out how she could be so beautiful, so upbeat, and they were just... kind of there. He thanked his lucky stars for Lilly again, and sat down in a stiff chair. He fought back the urge to pull Lilly into his lap, but he wouldn't dare do that in front of her mother.

"School's good, we're going on a field trip," Lilly smiled at Oliver. "To a camp Washington. Just some hiking and stuff."

"Really?" Mrs. Truscott said. "Well, who is chaperoning?"

"Oh Mom, it's no big deal, I mean it's perfectly safe," Lilly replied, her mom always got so anxious and nervous when it came to things like this.

"Who's chaperoning?" She repeated, waiting for an answer, with her Don't-Mess-With-Me expression stoned on her face.

"Well, Miley's dad, Mr. Stewart, and Sarah's mom, plus Mr. Corelli of course, and I think Ms. Bellore." Oliver answered, trying to avoid a Truscott-Arguement.

"Okay... and when do you leave?"

"On Saturday, Mom. We'll be back before you know it."

"When? Don't tell me your going to be gone the whole weekend!"

"No... just until Tuesday."

"Lilly! What if I need you? What if your father needs you? You can't just pick up and leave!"

"Mom! You're sick, you aren't going to get better, especially not without treatment. If I didn't leave you were still going to worse and worse! I can just pick up and leave, I'm 15, it's not like if I leave for four days, it's going to be the end of the world!"

Lilly's mom stared at her. She opened her mouth, but the words did not escape her lips. She tried to talk again, but instead she rolled over in pain, grasping her lower abdomen. "Aghh!" She wailed.

And seconds later, a nurse had run into the room, shoved Lilly out of the way, and injected her mother with some time of pain-killer.

Lilly whimpered as her mom's body was sent into spasms. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to need you to leave," A tall woman nurse said to them, her voice raspy.

"Of course," Oliver nodded, pulling Lilly out of the room:

"Mommy?" She called quietly, and the door slammed shut.

"Shh... Lilly," Oliver stroked her arm.

"Please... I need to see Mom!" She cried, struggling under his grasp.

"Let's go back to my house Lil, come on." Oliver silently led her to the parking lot, and into the car. Frozen, she sat, and waited as he buckled her seat belt, like she was a little kid all over again.

He turned the car on, and the radio off, before leaving the parking lot.

"Lilly, everything is going to be fine."

"No, it won't... she's dying." Lilly whimpered, shutting her eyes, and forcing the tears back into her head.

**A/N:Hey everyone, so sorry for not posting in such a long time. This chapter is kind of a filler, I needed to kind of show the importance of Lilly's mom before just sending them to Washington.**

**Anywho, the next chapter is going to be about Lilly spending the night at Oliver's... no, please get your mind out of the gutter. **

**And then after that will be the chapter when they leave. Well I should really post this now anyway, because I need to go do chores... :(**


	6. Mysterious

**Disclaimer: I went to a Cheetah Girls concert once, don't laugh, because I had fun. Plus, I didn't pay, my BFF did. But recently I've been too distracted to write anything half-decent. And it doesn't help that I have English finals coming up... oh yeah. And I still don't own Hannah Montana. That doesn't brighten up the situation very much either. If you want to know why read the author's note, and if you don't... read the author's note. )**

**Dedication: I LOVE U VALX3, LoL. No one in the world can put up with me like you can! BUT NOW YOU MUST POST! MUHAHAHA.**

**Chapter 6 Mysterious**

_ Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But its time for me to go home_

_Its getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

The music from Oliver's stereo, blasted in my ears, as I checked my email on his iBook. I searched through the email subjects:

_Do You Need A More Attractive Credit Card?_

"Seeing as I don't have one, what do you think?" I said out-loud, before deleting the spam.

_Get Rid Of Toe Fungus Fast!_

"Eww! I'm so not even going there!" I continued to shift through my mail, before finding an Alert from fanfiction:

_A New Chapter Has Been Submitted by Valx3_

"Yay!" I smiled, and continued to look at my other emails.

"Anything interesting?" I heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Miley forwarded me something..." I replied, in a monotonous voice.

He placed a plate covered in some of my favorite foods next to me: Two slices of medium steak, a spoonful of mashed potatoes and three pieces of broccoli. "Food."

"Boy, aren't you descriptive." I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I know you want me to say something about it. But I also know you don't want my pity. Why should I express how bad I feel for you, if I know it's just going to make you upset?"

"Because you're my Oliver, you're supposed to make me angry." I turned away from the computer, my mailbox now empty.

Oliver grabbed me by my arms, and pulled me from his spinning office-like chair. He held me close to him for a minute or two, and just that one hug told me how much he really cared.

"Now eat," He ordered me, a smirk playing on his lips.

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes, and began to cut my steak.

"So? I said, pausing to check for food stuck between my teeth. "Are you super excited for Saturday?"

"Totally," Oliver said. He picked up my plate, and placed it on my lap, before pulling me so that the office chair was vertical to the bed.

I finished my dinner quickly, using a napkin I wiped my lips. Oliver's brown eyes watched my every move, carefully following the trail of my hand.

Unable to bear my raging hormones, I pulled myself onto him, so I straddled his legs. Bringing my lips down to his, I placed my hands in his hair.

His arms rested just above the thinnest part of my waist. I felt his tongue, wet against my lower lip. I opened my mouth and granted him entrance. His tongue wrestled with mine, and I felt like we were little again, and playing a game like thumb war.

However, I found this variation of ours, much more enjoyable.

It amazed me how I could be so infatuated with a boy, when I knew his every move. Oliver was so predictable, but somehow he still was so mysterious to me, I might know what he would do, but I could never tell what he was thinking.

We parted, breathing unevenly and shortly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, meeting his brown eyes with my blue ones.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous girlfriend," He whispered to me, moving a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Ewww!" I heard a voice scream from the still-opened door.

"Tim! Tom! Allysia! Get out of here!" Oliver yelled, suddenly becoming enraged. I scooted off his lap, and laid back on his bed, watching the siblings squabble.

"It's not our fault you left the door open!" Allysia defended herself. "If you didn't want innocent by-walkers to come a see you and Lilly necking, you could have done something, like gee, I don't know... close your door!"

"It's bystanders, not by-walkers!" Oliver corrected, obviously pissed off.

"Well we weren't standing by, we were walking by! It makes much more sense." Allysia said in her know-it-all voice.

"Yeah!" Tim and Tom nodded their agreement.

"Allysia, if you do not shut your mouth, and go take Tim and Tom to bed, I will tell Mom and Dad about Jacob, in the basement, last Friday; you're not the only one in this house that needs to close doors!"

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Try me," Oliver said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmmph!" Allysia stomped off, dragging Tim and Tom down the hall. Closing the door Oliver smiled at me:

"And that, Lilly Truscott is how it's done."

"You wouldn't really tell your parents would you?" I asked, as he laid down on the bed next to me. Folding his arms behind his head.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smirked at me, closing his eyes.

"You're so mysterious Oliver Oken."

**A/N: God this sucks... I am so pissed at myself. I bet you're wondering why, or you really don't care. Hmm... Okay so you probably all remember Peter, who I THOUGHT I liked. Well it's amazing what peer pressure can do to a girl. And no, please don't think I'm boy crazy, cause what I'm about to tell you. I really have my first official crush.**

**His name is Kent, and he's in all my chore classes this year, he's really cute, and really sweet, and... I'll stop there. AND I won't even start telling you about his adorable brown hair, and gorgeous chocolate eyes... opps...**

**And I seriously got it bad. No, I mean like seriously. Yesterday, my friend was about to stitch my mouth up, because even without noticing it I had brought his name up in our conversation literally fourteen times, and our convo. had only been like forty seconds long. God, I am helpless.**

**Anywho, this is serious crap, so I hope you forgive me. And if you periodically find the name "Kent" in this chapter, please inform me, and I'll remove it. LoL.**


	7. About Time

**A/N: Okay guys, it's not too short, nearly to pages w/o my author's note. And don't worry this one won't be too long. Thanks for all the support about Kent! I'm pretty lazy right now, and don't feel like doing chores or watching T.V. My evil sister is out to get me though, and almost found I've been writing stories on Fanfiction. I also recently had to download NeoOffice so I could post. I really hope everything turns out okay.**

**I lied, this chapter is more Lilly-Dad relationship, and Lilly-Mom. I know you wanted the trip, but we're almost there. I won't give much away, but next chapter is going to be one you've waited for since Girlfriend.**

Disclaimer: Me too lazy to write Hannah Montana, or own her/him/it. Why? I might forget to feed her, like my Grandma forgot to feed my fish while I was in France... oh well... I guess I can wait.

Chapter 7 About Time

I grabbed my bag from it's place on my chair. Why had I left packing for this morning? I had always been a little bit of a procrastinator. I double checked, making sure I had packed pajamas this time, my glasses, and so many other things I seemed to always forget when I packed for a trip, or maybe just an over-night at Miley's. Luckily for me, Miley had tons of extra stuff around her house.

Just one of the Pros of being a Super-Pop-Sensation.

It was already Five-Fifty in the morning, and the buses would leave at 6:30. After attendance at 6:15. However, judging the kids in my class, we would be lucky to leave by 6:45. But still, I found myself rushing to get out of this dark room.

I stumbled down the stairs, knocking my bag against the banister. Upon entering the kitchen, to sneak a cup of coffee before my dad got down here. I poured myself a glass, and turned around. Opening my mouth to scream a 'So long!' to my father, I felt a pair of deep gray eyes staring at me. The flicked from my face, to the cup in my hand.

I raised an eyebrow, and took a sip. My body eagerly welcoming the caffeine. "Mm... Hot Chocolate?"

He got up from the small round table, my family and I had spent so many nights eating at. Fourteen years worth of nights, nearly. But now, like it had been for about a month, the table was only set for two. And more than on one occasion, both seats weren't filled. My dad and I would be a good family, a small happy family, but nonetheless, a good one.

I moved the cup to my mouth, and took a long drink of it. As I brought it away from my lips, my dad grabbed it out of my hands, and smiled at me, before bringing it to the sink, and pouring the cup's contents into the drain.

"Your too young to be drinking coffee," My dad turned to me, his large reading glasses covered his eyes. And I look to find a newspaper on our kitchen table.

"Anything interesting?" I asked him, before sitting down across from his chair.

"Not really Lil, just some stuff about the middle school, there having renovations done." He brought a bowl of fruit loops to the table, and set it down in front of me.

"It's too early," I pushed the bowl away from me.

My father pushed it back. "Mrs. Johnson, there was an article about her and her cats."

"Really?" I asked him, it wasn't everyday the neighborhood Cat Lady got a whole column in the news.

"Yep, I'm thinking it's about time we visit her again. She was so nice to us back in the day. She loaned us money when you were born. Your mother and I were pretty young, I mean your mother being only 17, and I, twenty."

"I know Dad. Maybe we can visit her when I come back, on Wednesday or something." My dad shook his head.

"She's going to Bermuda next week, visiting her son, remember little James?" He asked me.

"I remember him, but he wasn't little, Dad. That boy was fatter than a whale." I said to him.

"Lilly, please, he was always nice."

I rolled my eyes in response. My dad opened his mouth in to continue his well-known story of my birth.

"Daddy, I know, don't make the mistake you and Mom did. Be safe, use a condom. But just so you know, this virgin has got to get out of here." I pulled my bag up from the floor. It was heavy, and large, but I knew the other girls would have bigger bags. Except for Sarah, I mean after all, the girl only has two pairs of socks.

"Okay Lilly, hey! Wait, stop right there." He ordered me, I turned to face him. He hugged me, and kissed my cheek. It was one of those corny moments, the kind you enjoy and cherish, but would be ruined if anyone else was around. I stayed in his arms fro just a moment longer. I pulled away, and my dad walked with me to his car. We drove in silence, but it was not awkward. It was peaceful, we were relaxed. It was times like these when I knew how much I loved my dad, and how much he loves me. Unlike with me and Oliver, our love could go unspoken.

My dad parked the car, it was nearly six ten by now. I started to get out of the car, after kissing my dad on the cheek. He caught me right arm, the one closer to him.

"Wait," He said quietly, his voice like a whisper. "Your mom told me to give this to you. I visited her yesterday."

My father held up my mother's bracelet. The one she had received after working for five years with the hospital. It was silver, and off of the thin chain, hung a silver heart, a beautiful design leading to the center, where there was a perfect blue amethyst. I remembered admiring the bracelet every time my mother had worn it, and even sneaking into her room to shift through her box of jewelry, just to get a glance of it.

"But it's..." I tried to form the words, but nothing had seemed to come out. I'd been staring at this same bracelet since I was seven, and now it was, mine?

"For you," He finished my sentence. "Where it for your mom, if not for yourself."

I nodded my head. "Hurry, I want to wear it, I said reaching my left had out, letting him secure the clasp. The cool metal felt nice, and almost right, against my skin. I kissed my father again. Before jumping out of the car, and running onto Bus 1.

"Lillian Truscott?" I heard Mr. Corelli call.

"Here," I said, before taking my spot next to Miley, across from Oliver and Jake.

Miley stared at my wrist, "That's so beautiful, where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's," I said solemnly. "Miley..." I paused to think over my words, "I need to tell you something." After all, it was going to be a long drive, and after all, it was about time.

**Love, Sarahbella**


	8. Lesbian Lovers

**Disclaimer:I want mashed potatoes, not boiled potatoes. And I want Hannah Montana, not Bucky Kentucky. Mmmm... but I do get potatoes, just not Hannah ( And, no, I'm not pregnant and having cravings. Thank you very much.**

**Thanks guys, for all the Kent Support. I should have posted a while back, I wrote this like a week ago. I'm sorry, some distractions. I'm feeling a little depressed, years ending, no Kent. Oh! But he did walk me to all classes this week, it was very sweet.**

**Remember, RatingTeen.**

Chapter 8 Lesbian Lovers

Lilly turned away from Miley's deep brown eyes. They were filled with curiosity. The type Lilly had never seen when directed to her. They always told each other everything, there were barely any mishaps in their friendship. Sure Miley had waited nearly two years before telling Lilly she was Hannah Montana. But that was big, and Lilly understood.

Lilly hoped Miley would understand too.

"What is it, Lil?" Miley placed her arm on Lilly, drawing Lilly's blue gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I should of told you," Lilly looked down again. "But I was nervous, scared, at least that's what I told myself. But maybe I wasn't. Maybe I wanted something for myself. Maybe it was just because I wanted to keep a secret from you, but I don't know... that seems too selfish,"

"Lils, you're talking in circles," Miley whispered back.

"My mom's sick," Lilly said to Miley, finally looking into her eyes.

"Okay, like what does she have, the flu?" Miley furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, Miles, not that kind of sick... I mean sick, _sick._" Lilly replied.

Miley frowned, "Lilly, I'm so... I..." She stopped.

"I know..." Lilly interrupted.

"What does... what does she have?" Miley asked Lilly, taking her hand in her own.

"Pancreatic Cancer, she doesn't have much time, and..." Lilly's voice disappeared into a quiet whimper. "The last time I visited her... oh Miley, I yelled at her! I made it seemed like I didn't care... and... Miley, God! I just... love her."

Miley wrapped her thin arms around Lilly's small frame. "Lilly, everything is going to work out, I'm here for you."

"I know," Lilly whispered, resting her chin on Miley's shoulder.

"Oh look, the lesbian lovers," A familiar sneer came from behind the two girls. Both Miley and Lilly turned to see Candace.

"Shut up," Miley narrowed her eyes. "Go disappear."

Lilly let herself admit a quiet giggle.

"Don't get me started Truscott," Candace glared at her.

"Come on Candi, everyone knows you and _Rachey_ are meant to be. Stop denying it Hun. Plus, if we were Les, d'ya think we'd have boyfriends?"

"You and Oliver won't last much longer," Candace claimed, ignoring Lilly's comment.

"Someone's jealous," Miley said, in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh!" Candace shrieked. "Just-"

"I know Candace, we don't really mind if you go and fall off a cliff." Miley nodded, feigning sympathy.

"Yes, yes," Lilly agreed. "A tissue would not be needed."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and grinned as Candace stomped off to the back of the bus. "Oh... tsss."

The girls burst into a fit of laughter, and were quite aware of the gazes they had drawn from the two boys beside them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Truscott, Ms. Stewart. Is there something you'd like to share?" Oliver teased.

"Sorry Mr. Oken, it's a girl thing." Lilly joked.

"Ah!" Oliver joked, covering his ears. "No more! Please, no more! I really don't need to hear anymore about _girls._"

Miley joked, as she leaned over closer to the other three. Speaking significantly louder than before: "So Lils, when's your time of month?"

Lilly laughed violently, clutching her side.

"No more!" Oliver yelled, hitting his neck against the back of his head rest.

Jake rolled his eyes. And soon, Oliver and Jake with discussing some sport, that even Lilly had no interest in. _Baseball._ Okay, okay, so sure, the game is "America's Favorite Pass Time" but Lilly preferred Boarding.

So no sooner than the boys had started his conversation, the girls too were chattering. About much more important issues, of course. Like the Juicy Fashion Show next Friday.

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing, for your face," I sang along with Miley's iPod. Pausing while she sang her part:

"Your voice,"

"Your clothing!" I grinned.

"Let's just say, I loath it all. Every little trait, however small, makes my very skin begin to crawl with simple other loathing, there's a strange acceleration, in such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last-"

"Eeeee!" A girl shrieked behind them. "We're here!"

Everyone on the bus crammed there faces against the window, "How do you know?" Someone called out.

"All I see is trees!" Another teenager called. I watched as Miley rolled her eyes.

"The camp is in a forest!" She shouted.

Jake and Oliver laughed from their row, I couldn't help but admit a giggle. We had been on this bus for such a long time, even Amber and Ashley, secretly of course, were ready to get up and stretch their legs.

As we got off the bus, I felt two arms pull me into a hug, familiar lips nibbling at my neck. I turned around in _his_ arms, and stood up straight and kissed the tip of Oliver's nose.

"I missed you," Oliver grinned.

"Missed me? I was sitting across from you!" I raised my eyebrows.

"But I couldn't kiss you on the bus," Oliver whined.

"Whatever will you do on the ride back?" I teased.

"I'll have to make use of my time." Oliver tenderly leaned in, and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms in his thick brown hair, tugging at it, while his arms moved up and down my waist, tracing my frame. The sun had already set, and neither Oliver or I had expected anyone to see-

"Eww! The two geeks are spit-swapping!" Two synchronized voices said. "Ooh, tsss."

"What Amber, Ashley? This bother you?" I asked, kissing his neck, and trailing up to his cheek bone, standing on my tip toes as I licked the back of the grove between the bone and his neck. "Or this?" I said, putting my lips on his fully, licking his bottom lip.

"Eww!" They shouted, and I watched their skinny legs run to Mr. Corelli.

**Love,**

**Sarahbella**


	9. Like Pimples

**Disclaimer: I own this story ) I wish I had more reviews ( I also wish I owned Hannah Montana ( And that I had a pony ( So when a fairy comes to grant your wishes, send her my way when she asks for directions. No matter where she's going just direct her to me. How 'bout it?**

**A/N: I'm depressed, this is two pages. You should be happy. I'm posting. Me no want to talky much more.**

**Rating Teen**

Chapter 9 Like Pimples

"Your room assignments are as follows. In cabin one: Haley, Jackie, James, Carter, Kaylyn, Danny and Greg. In cabin two we have: Marney, Courtney, John, Britney, Rachel, Carson, Peter and Louis. And last but not least-" Mr. Corelli started.

"Did he say Amber, Ashley, or Candace?" Miley asked nervously from my side.

"I don't remember," My eyes shot open, nearly jumping away from Oliver and his arm draped around my waist. I went over the list in my head again, and again.

"Candace, Miley, Oliver, Jake, Sarah, Amber, and Ashley." Mr. Corelli finished.

Miley and I exchanged glances, "Mr. Corelli, you didn't say Lilly's name!" Miley raised her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes settling on me, and then turning to his list. "Haley, Greg, Courtney, Peter..." He repeated. "Oh, excuse me, Lilly's in cabin two."

My face dropped, sure, they're all in the same cabin and I'm not.

"Wait, no, no, Cabin Three, sorry jelly smudge. Mm... that was one good donut." He corrected himself. Our class exchanged looks.

"Okay... now scatter." Mr. Corelli said, gesturing to the four cabins.

Ms. Bellore stepped in front of Mr. Corelli. "Now, each cabin will have a chaperon. I will be in cabin one, Mrs. Karly, Sarah's mother and Mr. Corelli will be in cabin two. And Mr. Stewart will be in Cabin Three. We will be sleeping in Cabin Four, if you ever need any of us, it's right over there. Now please go and unpack."

"No..." Miley cried, "Why did Daddy have to be in Cabin Three?"

"At least we didn't get Mr. Corelli!" Jake said.

"True," Jake wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder, and pulled her into a hug. Miley stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be having none of that in the cabin." Mr. Stewart grinned, dragging his bags over to us. Oliver and I laughed, as Miley and Jake both turned a shade of crimson red.

"You too, Oliver and Lilly. I know you aren't so innocent. Orders from your parents to keep an eye on you. You two are like rabbits during mating season." Mr. Stewart chuckled.

"Hey! We are not," I blushed.

"Ah... this will be fun," He opened the door, and the four of us went inside to find that Candace, Ashley and Amber had already claimed their bunks.

"I call bottom!"

"I call top!" Miley and I shouted at the same time, before throwing our bags onto the bed farthest from the door.

"Aw!" We joked, "We're so compatible."

Jake and Oliver chose the bed across from us, and I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. I unzipped my bag, and pulled out a pair of pajamas and my toiletry bag. Miley was waiting for me at the door to the unisex bathroom, and we went in to brave the unknown territory together.

The lights had been out for more than half an hour, and everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone except for me. I heard the soft snoring of Oliver, and I smiled to myself. Before the cabin was overcome by the amazingly loud "wheezing" of Amber.

I swung my head over the side of the bed, once I was sure Mr. Stewart had left our cabin unsupervised, as he went to sleep in Cabin 4 with the other adults.

"Miley!"I whispered, to find a pair of brilliant brown eyes staring up at me. I vaguely saw her nod her head, before silently climbing up the ladder and sitting across from me.

"I can't sleep," I moved closer to her, draping my blanket over both of our laps.

"Neither can I," Miley paused before adding. "Especially with that noise!"

I nodded my agreement. Then hearing Miley continue on about something else, I should have listened, but instead played with the fringe on the blanket. Finally looking up at the end of her story.

"And then, she was like, 'Why don't you just go get yourself some butterscotch pudding?' Isn't that so annoying?" I raised an eyebrow, before saying:

"I hate when that happens." Miley looked at me strangely, before sighing and switching topic.

"Lils, you and Ollie are so cute. I saw you kissing when we got off the bus, your just so adorable."

"Thanks,"

"I mean sure sometimes it gets annoying, but now that your finally together, after so many years of playing secret lovers-"

"Mile? Getting to the point?" I cut her off.

"It's totally worth it, I'm a goddess, seriously getting you two together was my finest work."

"Oh yeah, because you're the whole reason we're together."

"I am." Miley said, before biting her lip. "Can I ask you something, Lilly?"

"No, of course not." I asked sarcastically.

"This is serious," Miley looked squarely at me.

"Okay,"

"Well, Jake and I have been dating for eight months now, and I was wondering if we should take it to the next... step..."

"Miley!" I hissed frantically. "You don't mean... but we're only fifteen! God and I thought you were the good girl."

"Lilly, it's not like that... it's just..."

"I know, but do you want to do this because you really love Jake, or because you think it's what you should do?" I asked.

"I really don't know, god I love Jake, and when I think of him... I know _he's_ who I want to lose it to... I just, I wanted your opinion."

"Well, here you have it. You and Jake are a great couple, and if you love him nearly as much as I love Oliver... than I would do it too, I guess. It's just, I don't know, it seems so far away for me. But I know you love Jake and he loves you. Was it him who brought it up?"

"No, of course not." She said.

"Well, I can't make the decision for you, but if you love him with all your heart I guess it would be alright."

"Thanks Lilly, you're the best." Miley said, hugging me. Before starting to climb down the ladder. "Oh, and don't worry Lils, you and Oliver will start thinking about it soon, it doesn't just happen over night."

"Yeah, Miles. I know. It's not like pimples, the red dots on peoples faces _you_ don't get; the kind _I_ get, when _I_ don't sleep?" I teased.

"Sure Lilly, like those."

**Love,**

**Sarahbella**


	10. Running

**Disclaimer: I had a fish, his name was Kostos. But he died, and ever though I was his loving owner, he gave the rights of Hannah Montana to Disney, and not me ). But I forgive him, after all Kostos was my buddy!**

**A/N: Wooh! This chappie is long. I'm in a good mood! Why? Because I had my Math Final on Tuesday, haha! No more math for me! Oh yeah, and this is where the real drama starts. ) )**

Chapter 10 Running

_I was running, running as fast as I could, faster than I'd ever run before. I had no sense of direction, lost. That's what I was, completely lost. I didn't even know where Miley, or Jake, or even Oliver were. All I knew was that I had to keep running. Running away from whatever was out there. And I knew I wouldn't feel safe until I got back to camp._

_So I'd have to keep running. Running to nowhere, that was what I simply had to do._

_Bang! Bang!_

_ The shots fired nearly two miles behind me now. I continued running. Who was there why did he want us? And most importantly, why did he want us dead?_

_The image flashed into my head again: Henry, the sergeant-like counselor, blood pouring from his neck. I bit back a scream, letting out a grunt, my throat was raw, and my mouth itself tasted metallic. I let out a grunt, and ran a good two more miles before collapsing in soaked leaves._

_Where was I? What happened?_

"Wakey, wakey girlys!" Mr. Corelli's voice boomed throughout our cabin. "The boys are already up, and so are the other Cabins. Come on, you're going on a hike!"

I rolled to the edge of my bunk. Before groaning aloud.

"Oh come on Lilly, it'll be fun." I heard Miley sing from below me.

"Eww... a hike? In the woods? With bugs and dirt and..." I heard Ashley say to Candace and Amber.

"Exactly how I feel," I muttered, closing my eyes.

Miley climbed up the ladder, dressed and her hair parted into two Girl Scout pigtails. She tapped my shoulder, and pointed at the end of my bed. I glared at the blue jeans, t-shirt and shoes she'd laid out for me. I pulled myself from the lumpy, starchy sheets, and stretched to the bottom of the bed. I pulled the clothes nearer to me.

"Jeans? And a baseball hat? Miley, I'll be burning!"

"It's a woodland Lils, you need to dress appropriately. You never know what'll happen." She instructed. "Come on, get dressed."

"Yeah, come on get dressed." I heard Oliver tease from his top bunk across from mine. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine," I said, picking up the clothing, climbing down the ladder and running into the bathroom.

"That's not what I meant!" Oliver whined. I giggled to myself. And slid into my clothing quickly.

I pulled my hair up into a high pony, and looped my hat over it. I stared into the mirror. Not exactly pleasing, but not exactly ugly. Groaning to myself, I once again wished for the confidence and beauty of Miley. Deciding not to put myself down so early in the morning, I reopened the door.

Miley clapped excitedly while Jake, Oliver and I followed her to the trail.

"Hello y'all, my name is Henry Gutenberg. I am from Texas, and I will be your trail escort for the day." A handsome man of about thirty said to us. Running a hand over his short blond hair.

"But it's so hot!" Candace complained. "Do we have to go?" She puckered her lip-gloss covered lips.

Ignoring Candace, I liked this man already, he continued: "It is very important that everybody stays with me, and watches where they're walkin'. Stepping off this here trail... gee, you could be lost out there for the rest of your little lives. So mind me, and listen up." He paused for emphasis. "Stay in a single-file line, and make sure _you don't get off the trail!_ This is over 40,000 acres of desolated land, and once you're lost, you're lost. Got it?"

"Yep," Miley and I said dreamily as we fought to stand behind him in line. Sadly, I will admit Kaylyn and Britney did get there first. Jealousy obviously burning in their eyes, I took my spot in line between Oliver and Miley, Jake separated from me by Miley.

"So, you in to that Henry-Boy?"

"Not Henry-Boy, Ollie, Henry-Man. God he's sexy." I grinned.

"Totally," Miley agreed.

"Don't want to hear it," Oliver muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't be so sad! You know I love you." I slowed down, before turning around and pressing my lips against his, managing to walk backwards.

"You two, in the back!" I heard a deep voice yelled, I turned around to find Henry glaring at us. "Eyes on the trail!"

Miley and Jake exploded into laughter, and I felt my cheeks burn pink, as Oliver grabbed my hand.

The four of us continued to talk, about random things, it was so hot, I was careful not to raise my arms, knowing my pits were probably stained with sweat. I used my free hand to wipe sweat from my brow. Soon we were all out of breath and when Henry finally aloud us to stop and rest.

Miley and I collapsed on a rock, I watched as she pulled out a make-up mirror and reapplied blush.

I rolled my eyes, and took a sip of my water. Once I had caught my breath, I felt someone pull me up by my waist, and outside of the rest-stop. I was shoved up against a tree, his warm lips settled on mine. I grinned into his touch as his hands roamed up and down, trying to memorize my frame.

"Ollie... we... back... group..." I managed to get out in between kisses. His tongue explored my mouth, pressed against my cheek. I pulled my head from his after a good ten minutes... a very good ten minutes.

"Oll, we should get back, before they leave..." I said, even more out of breath than before.

"Yeah," He said, taking my hand we both headed back into the clearing just to see Henry taking attendance.

"Oliver Oken?"

"Here," Oliver replied, his voice exasperated. Miley stared at us, and I self-consciously flattened my hair, straightened my shirt and wiped lip-gloss from Oliver's upper lip.

"Jake Ry- the T.V. star? Oh, say the line!" Henry said excitedly.

Jake raised his arms in a 'no-problem' fashion. "Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again."

Amber, Ashley and Candace clapped happily. Miley rolled her eyes in response.

"Crazy... Miley Stewart?" He called.

"Here," She answered.

"Lillian Truscott?"

"Please, please it's just Lilly," I insisted.

So we continued down the trail, we had been walking for two hours already, and I was glad to have Henry leading us, alone I would never have been able to navigate this place,let alone recognize the trail from the woods around me.

Miley was happy-humming some song I'd never heard in my life, and I figured it was probably a Hannah song she was writing.

Over her shoulder she motioned to me, "What do you think of this?" She asked singing a few lines.

"It's great," I smiled, my thoughts wandering to another place.

"Lils, what's up? You've been so out of it since you woke up."

"Don't know, just some stuff on my mind," I replied.

"What we were talking about?" I could almost imagine the smirk on Miley's face.

"NO... just what you were saying last night, and some other things."

"Well, any questions, you are my favorite student!" She joked.

"When do you know?" I whispered back.

She chuckled, "Oh trust me, you'll know."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated, before continuing down the trail. Suddenly I heard a yelp. And our line came to a stop.

"I can't go any further, not in this heat." Jackie cried, like a blubbering whale. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on the trail.

"This is going to take a while." Jake muttered and sat down with me. Oliver and Miley did the same, and I felt Miley playing with my hair.

"Get up now Jackie!" Henry yelled. "Come on! Now, there are wild animals, like bears here, if you step off the trail you'll be lost with no hope of being found. If you don't get up now, we'll leave without you!"

"Fine! I'm staying here, I'm dehydrated and hot, I didn't come on this trip to be abused!" She wailed. Jackie, a short, chubby girl laid in the dirt crying. I heard Candace, Ashley and Amber whispering and hissing about how lazy she was.

"Get up!" Henry shouted, tugging on her arm.

"Oweee! You're hurting me. Oweee! Stop it! Stop it please!"

"Stop it, can't you see you're hurting her?" Sarah screamed at Henry. I was taken aback, never had I heard Sarah angry.

Though I could barely see, I saw Sarah step off the trail and run over to Jackie's side. Henry stood up.

"You need to get up now! Now! Now! Now!" Henry barked. This was a side of Henry I hadn't expected; this side, I hoped we wouldn't see again.

"No..." Jackie whimpered.

Suddenly there was a series of shots, bullet shots, from a gun. My heart stopped, and the girls squealed. Everyone that wasn't sitting down jumped towards the ground, to take cover. Bodies mushed together into a pile; the others that had been sitting dropped closer to the dirt ground. Miley and I screamed, unaware of what was happening, Oliver's arms wrapped around me protectively.

_Bang. Bang. _The shots fired, and then ceased. We remained where we were. "Stay where you are, everyone remain calm. It's probably a poacher." Henry's voice called.

I squirmed on the ground, pushing myself closer into Oliver's warm body. I squinted my eyes shut.

"He's gone, he's gone." Henry said, standing up. "Come on, get up."

We stared at his tall figure, "I said get up! Get up now! Get up you lazy-"

_Bang. Bang. _His voice was cut off, girls squealed, boy's twitched, and blood gushed from the wound on Henry's neck. That was when it happened, we all got up, every single one of us, and we ran.

_I was running, running as fast as I could, faster than I'd ever run before. I had no sense of direction, lost. That's what I was, completely lost. I didn't even know where Miley, or Jake, or even Oliver were. All I knew was that I had to keep running. Running away from whatever was out there. And I knew I wouldn't feel safe until I got back to camp._

_So I'd have to keep running. Running to nowhere, that was what I simply had to do._


	11. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: My BFF's Bat Mitzah was today, it was so much fun, I got blow up shoes! And the DJ also gave me a plastic hat, but he didn't give me HM. Oh well!**

**A/N: Hey guys, my school is out this Thursday. Yay! But I do go away to camp, so hopefully I will finish The Vanished by then. I don't know if I'll make a third, depends on you guys! )**

Chapter 11 Kiss Me

I laid down in the shelter of a tall oak tree, using my bag as a pillow, I situated myself in between two large roots. Scared, and shaking. I could barely close my eyes. I felt like _it _was everywhere, waiting for me, watching for a weakness.

I had run for so long, through the dense forest. I knew I was a good eight miles away from where I had begun. I was exhausted, anxious, scared and bleeding. And as I lay in my make-shift bed I worried. But not being able to do anything, I laid awake, pretending I was in my own room, at my own house, with my daddy right down the hall.

_Oliver could be anywhere now... he could be... he could be... dead..._

'Daddy!' I would have called, jumping out of my bed and running down the hall, climbing under the sheets of his.

_Miley, oh god, and Jake! They could be lost... they could be in the hands of that maniac!_

This is when I would grab my cell phone and call Miley, and even if it was 2:45 in the morning, she would answer.

_What about Sarah, Jackie, Ashley, John, Amber, Kaylyn and even Candace, plus all the others? Where they safe, dead, bleeding, or had they already followed the "trail" back home?_

This... this is when I cried, I cried and cried. Tears mixed into the hard dirt underneath me. I was worried about everyone, especially my Oliver. _My _Oliver... my heart ached, where was he?

And then it seemed, as soon as I was able to fall into a restless sleep

"Hello? Is anyone here? Anyone at all?" I heard a female voice call. I jolted up and hid between the roots of the tree, hugging my back-pack to my chest.

"Shh! We don't know who could be out here," A male voice hissed in response. I looked up, somehow they sounded familiar.

"Jakey, where are we?" My jaw dropped. It was... it was Miley and Jake!

"Miles, how should I know?"

"Miley! Jake!" I shouted, my voice sounding small. "Miley! Jake!"

"Did you hear something?" I heard Jake ask.

"Hello? Who's there?" Miley yelled, voice shaking.

"Miley! Jake!" I shouted, standing up, scanning the area around me. "It's me! Lilly! Help!" I called.

Suddenly they appeared, Jake and Miley.

"Lilly!" Miley cried running up to me, "Oh my god, I... I didn't see where you ran, I didn't know where you were."

"I know, you two stayed together?" I asked. Miley nodded in response.

"We found a clearing, set up camp. Sarah and Oliver stumbled into our camp last night." Jake took my arm, steadying me.

"Ollie? He's okay?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Come with us, to the camp. We just came out here to look for some food." So I wasn't alone anymore. And soon I would be with Oliver, and somehow, I felt so much safer with Oliver than anyone else. He was my guardian. I nearly forced Miley and Jake to run all the way to the camp.

While walking I imagined Oliver seeing me, once I entered the camp. I knew he would have worried about me all through the night, at least I hope he did. I'd run into his arms, and push him over the edge by kissing him passionately, and when he held me in his arms... god, I would know everything would be okay. _I would know everything would be okay._

So I followed Miley and Jake through the forest, asking them if we were almost there every few seconds.

"Almost!" Miley said to me, I could tell she was trying not to lose her temper with me.

"How do you know where we're going?" We had already been through this before.

"We marked the trail with berries," She held up a small red one. "Sarah says we can eat them; a man from the Soup Kitchen who once was a Park Ranger told her all about the edible and poisonous berries."

"Oh..." I frowned. Jake put an arm on my shoulder.

"Calm down Lil, we know where we're going. 'Kay? We'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't ask again, instead I searched for the berries Miley was picking up, I helped her carry a few.

Finally, after what seemed like nine hours of walking, but was really only one, we reached the camp. I scanned the area for Oliver, but found Sarah sitting by a rich, blue pond of water. I instantly recalled it from a map Oliver and I had bought from a book store.

"You found the Blue Circle?" I asked.

Miley nodded."That's what Oliver called it, he has a map; says you two bought it on Friday."

"Yeah, we needed an excuse to go to Barnes and Noble."

Despite popular belief, Oliver and I were both literature fanatics; I took joy in writing and reading, and though few would suspect it, Oliver had always been very infatuated with poetry.

"Miles, Jake? Are you back?" I heard _his_ voice call,_ he_ appeared from behind a boulder, placed near the "camp" entrance. I saw his jaw drop, he looked at me like I was some sort of angel.

"Lilly?" His voice whispered, wavering.

I ran into Oliver's arms and he kissed the side of my head, holding me close. "I didn't know where you went!"

I almost cried, Oliver, my Oliver, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I was only able to get out one word. "Ollie!"

He pulled away for a second and kissed my lips, then he trailed his mouth over my face. Kissing every feature as if I really weren't there, and I would vanish into nothing if he didn't keep me close. But I was okay with that, I didn't mind being held, feeling loved.

That was when I let the tears come, he was okay. My Ollie, he was okay! It seemed like I had been lost for so much longer, more like years than just one night. But now, now I was no longer alone.

"Lilly," He said to me, my name sounded like music, coming from his mouth. He was about to start another sentence, but I pushed a finger on to his lips, interrupting him.

"Kiss me," I grinned.

And he did, lightning struck my arms, chills went up and down my spine. I was happy Oliver was holding me close, and we remained like that, me in his arms, about ready to collapse. Tears still running down my face. I didn't vanish, but instead, everyone around us did.


	12. Pendulum

**A/N: My BFF is going away this Sunday, and I'm gonna miss her like hell. I was inspired when I bought Nobody's Perfect, so I decided to update.**

**Disclaimer: I am the creator of this story, you are not, Disney is the creator of Hannah Montana, I am not. Frowny, pouty face:( :( :(**

Chapter 12 Pendulum

"What are we gonna do guys?" I finally asked. It had been the question haunting us all day, and now into the night. We were curled up in a cave. I was sitting in Oliver's lap, while he played with my hair.

"I don't know," Miley admitted. "But we can't just stay here,"

"Maybe if we do someone will find us! They've ought to have the area being searched right now!" Sarah exclaimed, chewing on some of the berries Miley, Jake and I had brought back.

"Yeah... they might, but the forest is so huge. We might be out here for days... did you guys hear anything last night?" Maybe those gunshots had been my imagination, created by my own dehydration... maybe, if we were lucky, every gunshot was just a hallucination.

"You mean, the man- or poacher- whatever he or she was?" Miley asked me, a worried look in her eyes.

"I heard gunshots, I was scared out of my mind! But maybe I was just tired." I burrowed into Oliver's tall frame.

"I heard them too," Jake finally said. We sighed into the darkness. Suddenly a spark of hope hit me, I stood up, and ran to the corner of the cave where we had put our bags. I shuffled through some things... yes! Here it was! I ran my fingers over the carefully created and placed design of jewels. My cellphone. I ran over to the others, and nearly jumped up and down with happiness.

"I forgot I had this, maybe we can reach someone!" _Stupid, stupid Lilly!_ I scolded myself.

So soon, all five of us were outside of the cave trying to get some type of signal. I silently prayed to God, something I hadn't done since my mother fell ill, if there was a God, I thought, why would he let such a wonderful person suffer?

What did it matter if she was never at home, what did it matter if she never really got to know _me_? What did it really matter if she, my mother, didn't even know my, her daughter's, favorite color? She was still a remarkable person! Why would he let such a wonderful person suffer?

_Please God, if there is a God... just let us have one bar! Just let us have one phone call, let us call Miley's dad and tell him we're at the Blue Circle. That he just needs to come get us!_

Not a single bar.

_I promise I won't ever even _think _anything bad about someone! I'll listen to my father! I'll stay by my mother's bed until she fades away. _

My promises were of no help.

_What did we ever do to you?_

And then, like a flash of lightning all hope I had once managed to gather disappeared the screen went blank, dark, whatever you fucking want to call it. I screamed in frustration.

_What the hell did we ever do to you?_

Miley and I hugged, Sarah stood by us, and soon we reached out our arms to her. Jake and Oliver watched from a distance, as we silently tried to console one another. Eventually the boys came to join us.

It must have been quite a scene, everything seemed to be passing by in slow motion. I myself couldn't imagine how strange we all looked: five teenagers, hugging by a pond, in the middle of the night.

"Of all things! My goddamn phone just had to go die!" I cried, and in response Miley just rocked the five of us back and forth. Like a pendulum. Later we went back to our sanctuary in the cave._  
_

I awoke in Oliver's arms, sunlight hitting my face. For a second I became disoriented, I rolled to the side, trying to close the shades on my window.

I jolted up, and scanned my "room". The cave, I was still in the cave. I was so angry, impatient. I was anxious and I didn't even know what for! I was lost, that's why, I wanted someone to find me, to take me home and give me hot chocolate.

Not like that was going to happen. I closed my eyes, often like I did when I was having a nightmare. If I just squeezed my eyes shut, I would wake up, and everything would be over. No dragons would come and eat me, my mother would still be hanging on to life in her hospital bed.

But there was no waking up this time. This time I was stuck in reality.

_Oh and whoever is holding the flipping cards up there! Could you please play with us a little easier?_

_We're fragile, and if you keep slamming us down, we're gonna break!_

I nearly rolled my eyes at myself. Why did I always have random insightful questions stuck in my head? And why did I think they were so insightful? Maybe it was because no one answered them, maybe it was because no one else asked them.

_He who asks is a fool for five minutes, while he who does not remains a fool for eternity._

Why the hell am I remembering quotes from my English classroom? Poets aren't gonna help me now!

It was times like these I hated myself, I hated myself for my randomness, my crazy thoughts that got me side-tracked more often than helped.

It was like when I was taking a French Exam, and in the middle of it, I'm thinking about how to count to ten in Spanish. Yeah, yeah, sure you think I'm exaggerating; but trust me, when you get an 83 on French test because in the middle of your dialog you wrote 'uno' instead of 'chat' you know your suffering from ADD.

And I probably am, my parents just wouldn't admit it. Who figured that a Doctor and a famous Technician for NASA would have such a dumb ass daughter?

I got up from my makeshift bed and walked outside of the rocky, hollow space.

"Hey Lilly," I heard Sarah say. She was lying down near the edge of the Blue Circle, trailing her fingers around in the water.

"Hey Sarah. How did you sleep?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth, not very well." I nearly laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." I sat down next to her and ran my hand through the water. I scooped some in my hands and wet my face, using my wet hands to brush back my hair. "Let's go for a swim."

Sarah stared at me like I was crazy, "A swim?"

I nodded, and her gaze lightened. Much to my surprise she looked up from the clear blue water: "Why not?"

I stripped down to my bra and underwear, my skin was cut, bruised and dirty. The sooner I got into the cool water, the better. Sarah did the same, and I wasn't surprised when I found she was wearing 100 biodegradable, and please, get your mind out of the gutter, she told me, I didn't check the tag.

Jesus, you guys really need to try church, it might work wonders for you.

I dived into the water, managing to completely soak Sarah. She squealed as the freezing water splashed onto her body. She jumped in, following suit.

It felt so good to get the dirt off my body, and out of my cuts. The scrapes begin to sting, but I endured the pain. Tensing and un-tensing my muscles.

I remember when I was younger, only three, and my mother had helped me take my bath. I screamed and hissed as the soapy water seeped into a scratch I managed to get falling off my tricycle.

_"Shh, Lilly." She had coaxed, "If it stings that means it's getting cleaned."_

_"Well what if we pretend to clean it instead?" I squeaked. Blowing on my knee._

_"Lilly." She repeated, but she never answered my question._

So like a good daughter, I let my cuts sting, thinking of the pain as an omen, maybe it meant I'd be home soon, with my mommy. My _mommy. _I sound so pathetic, but you know what, that's okay, I don't care.

Suddenly I felt someone grasp my feet and pull me under the surface. I let out a scream of bubbles, and swam back up to the top.

"Sarah!" I frowned, while she giggled. I splashed her with a wave of the water, and it soon became an all out war. I truly didn't know we were making so much noise... until I heard Miley run out screaming.

"Who the heck woke me up?"

"Sorry Miles," I dived back under the water. I heard Miley shriek, and then I heard a splash. Three sets of clothing now littered the clearing, and Miley joined in our battle. For a minute, it almost didn't feel like we were _lost_.

**Love, **

**Sarahbella**


	13. When Things Start To Look Up

**Disclaimer: Who watched Achey Jakey Heart? I did, aww it was so cute, but I still like Jiley. Let's just say they made up? Maybe that'll happen soon, but I don't own HM so I wouldn't know.**

**A/N: My Grandma is really sick right now, my mom had to go to Florida to see her. I might not get to post to much, she's leaving us soon. I'll try to post at least twice today, maybe three times. This is about two pages. And pretty sucky. Sorry!**

Chapter 13 When Things Start To Look Up

_As a child I learned how things worked, you never get anything without giving something in return. Sometimes the cost was bigger than the reward. This included happiness. _

_For example, things were going well, Miley, Oliver, Jake and I were all friends, Sarah too- my mom and I were finally starting to get along, my grandparents stopped blaming me for "forcing" my mother to move out, in a nutshell blaming me she got pregnant. But then my mom had to get sick. You can never be happy forever._

_Because if you were happy forever someone else would be miserable. It's a scale, one always measuring matters of joy and sorrow. _

_My joy had been finding Miley, Oliver, Jake and Sarah. _

_My sorrow, was being found._

"What are you doing?" Oliver stared at us with raised eyebrows.

"Hm... I do believe we are swimming," I laughed, and used my feet to kick the chilly water over him.

He stared at me, angry and drenched before pulling off his shirt and jumping in. Jake followed in tow and soon Miley, Sarah and I were screaming and trying to escape their arms.

"Lillian Truscott!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver Oken!" I mimicked, which probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as he was a faster swimmer... but it's only because he's taller! I mean, I'm an amazing swimmer, I could still win a swim meet... just not against crazy tall people.

Of course, who could?

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me under the water. I let out an exasperated screech once I managed to resurface.

"A-"

"You weren't about to use a naughty word were you, Ms. Truscott?"Oliver grinned in his boyish lopsided way.

I narrowed my eyes at Oliver. "So what if I was Mr. Oken? Hypothetically of course."

"Then I'd have to hypothetically do this," He guided me to the edge of the Blue Circle, and pressed his lips against mine.

"Oh." I smiled, "Then I might just have to start cursing more often."

"Fine with me," As we leaned in again, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I apologize for interrupting this little love fest, but we have more serious matters on our hands." Miley said, forever the responsible one.

Oliver climbed out of the water, and offered me his hand. I accepted it, and all five of us sat in a circle in the middle of our camp.

For moments we were silent, and finally I looked up from my hands and said: "I'm assuming everyone wants to know what we're going to do next."

"We could stay here. I mean we have food and water. Plus, the search parties will come here, it is a land mark." Oliver stated in his "matter-of-fact" tone.

"I agree." I nodded.

"'Course you do," I turned to hear the person the voice belonged to. Once I saw who it was that emerged from the forest, my jaw dropped. _Shit._

"What the..." I uttered.

"Surprised to see me Lilly dearest?" Candace smirked.

Of all goddamn people in the world that could have found us, it just had to be Candace.

She looked me up and down, disgust imprinted on her face. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my sports bra and booty shorts. Miley, who sat next to me, gave my knee a reassuring squeeze.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Candace wasn't alone, but actually with Amber and Ashley. Much to my excitement, _of course. _

"Who knew someone could shop at Victoria's Secret and still get something so disgusting," Amber hissed to Ashley. I think that they thought I couldn't hear them, but then again maybe they just didn't care.

The latter seemed to fit their persona much better.

"If you ask me, you five have already been here for how long? Two days? If the search parties were really going to look here, they should have found you by now."

"Do you know how much land there is here? Finding five kids out of over 100,000 acres of forest, it's like a needle in a hay stack." I exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Candace, our best bet is to head north, find a river, civilizations are always near rivers." Jake said.

I stared at him, jaw dropped.

"We should leave," Amber and Ashley said together.

"Then it's settled," Candace smirked, tossing her hair behind her back.

"No it's not! It's four to four." Sarah argued. "We're safe here, we have a guaranteed shelter, fresh water and lots of berries for food."

"Leaving would be suicide," I stated.

"We could split up," Candace stopped. "Amber, Ash, Jake and me will leave tomorrow morning, and you, Miley, Oliver and Sarah can stay."

"Who died and made you captain?" Miley narrowed her eyes.

"Henry." Candace said without a trace of emotion.

I twitched, "We can't split up-"

"If Jake goes, than I do too." Miley admitted, defeated.

"But Miles!"

"We're safer together Lilly. You, Sarah and Oliver should come too."

"I don't think I want to," I responded, folding my arms.

"I guess we leave too then," Sarah frowned, "we really can't split up."

"Then it's settled, we all leave tomorrow." Candace ordered, before going into _our _cave and setting up her stuff, Amber and Ashley following.

"You guys!" I groaned.

"We can't leave," Oliver said.

"Then what are we going to do? Wait here by ourselves, we're safer together." No one could argue with Miley at this point. We would leave tomorrow morning. Now there were eight of us.

Not to mention now I was stranded in the middle of a forest with my boyfriend's ex... I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go terribly wrong.

**Love,**

**Sara**


	14. She Walks In Beauty

**Disclaimer: Okay, so if I owned Hannah Montana Jake and Miley would have stayed together, and then Lilly and Oliver would get together and make out for like the whole two episodes. AJH was really good, but I'm pretty sure that didn't happen last night. Catching my drift. I also don't own She Walks In Beauty by Lord Byron**

**A/N: My Grandma passed away two ours ago, at around 2:15. It hasn't really sunk in yet... I never get to see her, it's like she's still here... I'll have to go to Florida and settle some things, most likely next week. So here's another chapter, I hope you all like it. )**

Chapter 14 She Walks In Beauty

The sky I was able to make out from in between the trees and leaves was gray. The wind blew the leaves so the bottoms were visible. When I was little I remembered my dad teaching me that it meant a storm was coming soon. I crossed my fingers and hoped maybe my dad would be wrong.

The eight of us made our way out of the camp, I sighed and turned to have one more good look out it. It was the only sanctuary that could insure our survival for miles, and we were leaving it.

I couldn't blame Miley, she could've convinced Jake to stay but I knew she didn't want to fight. Maybe she thought that we should leave, maybe she agreed with Jake and that was why she didn't fight it, maybe that was why she gave in so easily to him.

Candace was dominating us, ever since she came to _our _camp not only had she been pissing me off to no extent she had been ordering us around.

Not only was I fucking tired of her, but the fact that we were stranded in a forest and she still thought she ascended from heaven. Well excuse me if my sweat doesn't sparkle the ways Candace's does.

I am just about ready to commit murder here.

"Let's sit down for a while," Amber whined.

"Yes, I can't walk any further in these boots!" Ashley sighed. Truth was that we had been walking quite some time, nearly three hours, I think it would be good for all of us if we had a little breather.

We went to sit down on a bunch of rocks. Oliver sat down across from me.

"This is insane, we're never going to get anywhere," Oliver groaned.

"I know," I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ollie," I whispered to him, "I'm scared, what if no one finds us?"

Oliver looked at me with his big brown eyes, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me. "Then we'll find them, as long as we have each other."

I felt so complete in his arms, so there. I don't know how to explain it... it was just like I didn't need to worry about anything ever again. I felt eyes burning through me skin. I looked over Oliver's shoulder to see Candace.

There was a sort of glimmer in her eyes, something I hadn't seen before. Jealousy? But it couldn't be, there was absolutely nothing she could be jealous of. _She _had the model looks, _she_ had the expensive clothing, the popular friends. But what else could it have been?

"We need to get going again," Miley spoke out. I nodded silently.

"I can't," Ashley screamed as the rest of us stood up and began to walk.

"Get up,"Amber hissed, "You're so lazy. If you were in shape, you'd be able to do this."

"Leave me here to die," She cried dramatically. "I can't go any further."

"Ashley get up we aren't leaving you!" I argued. No one was getting left behind. Suddenly there was a giant boom of thunder. I squinted my eyes, this was not what we needed right now. I felt something cool and wet hit my head.

Oh god, don't tell me it's raining. The drops became more frequent, and I pulled on Ashley's arm.

"We just need to find a shelter, then we can rest all night."

"But... but..." The tears on her face mixed in to the falling rain. I helped her up.

"Ashley, we'll find some where to spend the night, we can collect the rain water, and we still have plenty of food. Come on, Miley and I will help you."

Miley came to Ashley's side and the two of us supported her body weight. Amber and Candace just continued on their merry way, not even offering a hand. Oliver and Jake traded places with Miley and I, allowing us to carry their bags instead.

We continued to hike for a long time, Candace and Amber still didn't even give a bit of assistance. It seemed like we would never find some sort of shelter, but finally at 10:30 at night we stumbled across a cave.

Miley was the first to spot the cave, and when she pointed it out to me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll be okay," Oliver said in my ear. I kissed his cheek and all eight of us, Ashley included headed into the cave, ready for a goods night sleep.

As we settled down to sleep, Oliver held me in his arms. I felt a tear fall onto the rock floor.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered.

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"We're going to be okay, I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you."

"You better not," I joked, before turning to face him. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you either."

"You better not," He repeated, before kissing my forehead. "Try to fall asleep,"

I buried my face in his chest. Oliver leaned in, his soothing voice filled my ears, and I fell to sleep, his words ringing in my head:

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade more, one ray less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent! "

**Love,**

**Sara**


	15. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... Remember when Pluto was a planet? Yeah, those were the days. )**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a short chapter, but I had to set it up, tell me if it seems too rushed!**

Chapter 15Uh Oh

I shook my head, shaking the manicured finger from my forehead. "Mm..." I groaned. I squeezed my eyes shut, and turned over. There it was again: _Tap. Tap. _I opened my eyes, moving Oliver's arms from my waist gently, trying not to wake him up.

Pale Blue met Midnight. I gasped, about ready to let out a scream, when a hand covered my mouth. I caught glimpse of pale blond hair, and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

She ripped at my arms and tugged me into a corner.

"What the heck do you want?" I hissed. Her arms folded in front of her chest. "What the heck do you want Candace?"

"Okay you listen to me," She ordered, "You do not matter, if you get lost or die out here no one will care, but people will care if _anything _happens to me. So you and Miley are gonna listen the heck up. You got that? If I tell you what to do, you don't question me, you do it, as fast as you can."

"You woke me up, to tell me that I have to listen to you?" I raised my eyebrows, knowing that she couldn't see anyway. "Well, just so you know I'm not going to do a single thing you ask for, you can jolly well do it yourself."

"I'm not trying to make peace with you Lillian, you're a two-faced back stabber-"

"What did I do to you?" I questioned.

I could already see her smirk. "Whatever, I just want you to know, you better stay the hell away from Oliver, he's not yours."

"Not mine, well then he's certainly not yours, seeing as he dumped you so he could be with me." I sneered. "Obviously, that's what this is about."

"You little bitch!" She screamed, yanking out my hair. I let out a yelp, unaware of the audience we were drawing.

Her fist came in contact with my gut, "Ugh!" My hands reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders. I twisted her around. But Candace was bigger than me. She toppled down on top of me, and the two of us began rolling across the cavern floors.

"Lilly!" Sarah shouted.

"You're the one that's going to stay away from him!" I dug my teeth into her arm.

"Ow!" She cried, before dragging her sharp nails down my face. "Shut up, he doesn't even like _you_!"

Someone grasped my arms, holding them behind my back. _Oliver. _I struggled against his grip. Amber grabbed at Candace, but she broke away from her grasp.

Jake went over to hold Candace back, but she remained settled in his arms.

I thrashed blindly back and forth, spitting inappropriate words in her direction, just to have Oliver tighten his hands around me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me, once I had calmed down, and my pulse had slowed.

"She was the one that started it!"I growled.

"No, you just can't handle the fact that I'm everything your not." She argued.

"Please! Like I would be jealous of you?"

"Stop it!" Miley called. "This is not what we need, let's just face- you hate each other. Now we can move on."

"Can you blame me? I mean look at her!" Candace said, gesturing to me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I barked.

"Oh my god! We're stranded in a freaking forest, hiding from murderers, and all you two can do is freaking fight?" Miley yelled.

"Whatever," I mumbled, Candace had a point. Suddenly an icy voice filled my ears.

"What's goin' on in here Lenny? I thought I told you to guard this place? And now you be lettin' a bunch of teens crawl around and sleep here?" We turned to see a small, chubby man. His face covered in stubble. His armpits were stained with sweat and he carried a gun.

I was silent, and Oliver pulled me in closer to his chest protectively.

"Lenny? Lenny? You here?" The man turned on a flashlight and illuminated the back of the cave. Our eyes all followed the beam of light, the walls were empty, and unlike I had expected there seemed to no longer be some sort of make-shift house, or home that this man was living in.

"You, what'd ya do with Lenny?"

"Nothing, no one was here-" Jake started.

"Y'all get in that corner, and you stay there! The Whiskey Brothers are comin' and I will not have some little pimple poppers messing this deal up for me." He held up the shot gun, "Don't mess with me. This is my hunting vacation. You're lucky you're in here, anything out there that moves gets shot."

I shrunk into Oliver's chest, as all eight of us backed into a cavern off of the main cave.

"You stay in there!" He ordered.

_Uh oh... _I exchanged a look with Miley, this was not going to go well.

**Love,**

**Sara**


	16. Pretty Perfect

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana when my Dad let's me get a kitten, which is never going to happen. Sadly...**

**A/N: This is two pages, I'm not really sure if it's good or not.**

**Oh and if anyone wants me to write a story for them, just ask. I have a lot of free time! )**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**----------------------------------------- **

**----**

**o o**

**\ /**

**What does that look like? I think it looks like a cow, or a bull.**

------------------------------------------

Chapter 16Pretty Perfect

Oliver refused to let go of me, I think it was his way of protecting me from Lenny and "Man". I felt safe in Oliver's arms, probably safer than I should have.

We had been in the small, dark cavern, unable to see anything for hours. We were cramped, hot, sweaty and Candace and I were still at each other's throats.

"You're such a baby!" I hissed at her, while she whimpered in the darkness. "I mean, seriously who's scared of the dark? Now if you were crying about the fact were stuck in a cave with a crazy murderer, that would be more understandable!"

"Lilly," Miley groaned.

"Well unlike you, I don't act like a guy," Candace shot back.

"Oh, how original, never hear that one before!" I said sarcastically. Oliver pulled me into his lap, gripping me by the shoulders. He nibbled on my neck, before whispering in a voice, only meant for my ears:

"Calm down," And for one of the first times, I listened to him and remained silent. Luckily for the two of us, we avoided any smart aleck comments on our PDA thanks to the lovely lack of light in the cavern.

All of us remained silent, ever once and awhile Oliver drummed his fingers on my shoulders, Miley let out an exasperated breath and Jake hummed the chorus of a Hannah Montana song.

Ashley and Amber whimpered along with Candace. I was growing accustomed to the familiar sounds and noises, when suddenly our haven was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

_Bang. Bang. _

"Not again!" Miley cried, and I heard her jump closer to Jake.

I could imagine "Man" shooting the Whiskey Brothers, knocking out all three of them in a single bullet each. Their bodies fell to the ground and the blood rushed into our cavern. I nearly let out a screech.

But Oliver sensed this as my body tensed, and he covered my mouth with his hand. The cave went silent.

No longer were we shuffling around in our own cavern, but instead the only noise was our restless breathing.

Ten minutes passed by, then twenty and forty. I stood up, shaking Oliver's hands from me. "I'm going to see what happened."

"We should all go," I heard Miley said, and soon everyone was standing up.

I hesitated at the exit of our cavern, "Aren't you going to go?" I heard Candace sneer.

I stomped out of the cave, but stopped in my tracks: The scene was nothing like I had expected, instead of the three Whiskey Brothers... "Man" lay in a pool of blood on the ground.

I covered my mouth with a hand, and turned away from the scene. Miley, Ashley, Amber and Candace gasped once they entered the larger part of the cave.

"God," Miley muttered. We walked around "Man's" body and to the cave exit. We were so amazingly lucky I couldn't believe it... how we got out of there alive is a mystery, someone up there must be looking down on us.

I just hope it isn't my mother.

I reached out to grab Miley's hand. As soon as we submerged from the rocks we were greeted by the bright sun. I squinted against the light.

"Which way?" Ashley questioned, while looking at through the forest surrounding us.

"It rained yesterday, our safest bet is to follow any trail of water. It has to go somewhere." Miley said. I looked at Amber and Ashley's shocked expressions.

"What?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"You're so nature savvy," Ashley gaped. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I think Miley's right, but first we all need something to eat." I coached.

"Yeah, because you really need the extra calories." Candace sneered.

"Will you shut up? Lilly's perfect just the way she is." Oliver yelled. I turned around, shocked.

"You mean it?" I smiled, legs weak.

"Of course," He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I pulled away, once I noticed everyone else had settled a little farther away and were splitting up Miley's left over energy bars.

"You're pretty perfect too Mr. Oken," I giggled, before the two of us headed hand in hand towards Miley, Jake and the others.

"Can you not?" Candace groaned, as Oliver kissed my cheek.

"Jealous," I shot back.

"Slut."

"Who, me?" I joked, feigning ignorance.

Candace rolled her eyes, "They are kind of cute," Ashley mumbled, before both she and Amber, who silently nodded agreement, were slapped on the shoulder by Candace.

"Don't say that!" She ordered, before turning back to Miley.

"So are we going, or what?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We better, we're burning precious daylight." Jake pointed out.

"Okay," Amber agreed. So soon we were all following a thin stream of water, hoping it would lead to a river, which we hoped a civilization would be built near to.

We were doing a lot of hoping.

We continued on our way for a long, long time. The sunlight which had shown through the many thick leaves and flora, faded away until a golden red beam here and there was all that was left.

The sun was beginning to set, I hoped we wouldn't have to spend a night in the forest. I had already spent one.

But once again, we were doing a lot of hoping.

The tiny trail of water continued to grow, and soon we were following a small stream. It wasn't long before the sun completely diminished from the sky above our heads. And soon, we were in search of a make-shift shelter.

"We're just going to have to sleep our here." Miley stated, settling at the base of the tree.

"But isn't that dangerous? There are bears out here!" Amber whimpered.

"Lilly's already done it once, and we can take turns being a watch-out." Jake suggested.

I nodded, "We could do it in pairs, I'll take the first shift."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I'll watch out with Lilly." Miley offered. When we had decided who when we would each take our turn watching out, the others fell asleep, and Miley and I sat, eyes wide open.

At least I had some good company, for the next two hours.

**Love,**

**Sara**


	17. For No Reason At All

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I finally found out you can't see equal signs when you put up fanfictions, so all my smileys were only smiles with no eys or faces I guess you could say. I however still believe I own Hannah Montana, and I would appreciate it if you did not ruin this dream.**

**A/N: Okay for like half an hour I was searching for some good Fanfictions, and not finding one I was all depressed-like and said: "I guess I should write." So here's a chapter, it's two pages. **

**And if anyone has an idea and they want to see what I could do with it, tell me because I have 4 hours to do wait for it, absolutely nothing. Or send me the titles of good fanfics. **

**Lastly, tomorrow is the 4th of July for those of you who needed a reminder, so I am going to spend the day with my friend and her mom. We are going to Splish Splash. Hope to see you there : ) LoL. **

**Thought I would get this out before I write:**

**Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent...**

Chapter 17 For No Reason At All

"Miley?" I asked. We had been silent for so long, my voice sounded awkward. Like it didn't belong with it's surroundings. Miley's blue-gray eyes flickered in the light produced by her lantern.

Her head turned to face mine: "Yes, Lilly?"

I bit my bottom lip, I dropped my gaze to the ground between my legs. The two of us were sitting in back to back, Indian style in order to see whatever might come our direction. I searched for my voice, trying to find the right words I could use:

"I don't want her to die." I whispered.

Miley's gaze softened, and she reached her hand back to grab mine. She ran her thin fingers over the palm of my hand.

"I feel like she's already gone. I never had enough time. I never had enough time to make her to love me." The tears were wet on my face. I felt them run onto my neck. Miley was silent, but her hand kept rubbing my palm, moving up to my wrist. Miley knew I wanted to talk to someone, that I needed to talk to someone about this.

"It was always my fault. I was never good enough. I was the reason why she couldn't become a doctor, I was the reason why she had to drop out of her medical courses. She blamed me, I knew she blamed me. Everyone blamed me, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles. Everyone except my dad. He loved me, he really loved me." I stopped, taking a deep breath.

"But now she's going to die." I whimpered. "She's going to die never loving me, she's going to die without ever coming to watch me skate-board, or see my cheer-lead. She probably doesn't even know I've been lost in a fucking forest for what, five days now? They're not going to find us, they can't find us Mile. We're in the middle of a forest! Not even at a landmark or clearing! Just some random bunch of trees."

"She's going to die without me there to say good-bye. Or maybe, I'll even die before her... the worst part is that I won't get to apologize, I won't have the chance to say I'm sorry for ruining her life plans, for yelling at her and being such a smart ass all the time."

"Are you finished?" Miley asked tenderly. In response I simply nodded my head. "Lilly, let me tell you this. Everyone loves you, how could you even doubt that? Your mother had other plans yes, but she would never trade you for anything. She loves you Lilly, she just didn't know how to show it."

"Sometimes," She continued, "it must've been hard for her, you and your daddy were always close, how was she to feel? Maybe she thought there was nothing she could do to build your relationship."

"There were plenty of things she could've done." I argued.

"She might not have been able to come see all the amazing things you can do, but she never for one second doubted how talented you are."

"How do you know that?" I folded my arms.

"Because it was in her eyes," Miley said. "She always looked at you bewildered, when you spoke. Her eyes sparkled when you did common things like read. One day, Lilly, she was watching you study for some math test, she turned to me and said: 'Miley, can you believe that I helped create her?' She was proud of you Lilly!"

I remained silent. "And not only was she proud of you because of who you were and what you could do, she was proud because she loved you. And when you love someone the way she loves you, the way I love you, there's never even a question that you'll forgive them."

I spun around and wrapped my arms around Miley. "I love you too."

I could tell Miley was smiling, she kissed my cheek. Her face was wet too, and I wiped her tears from under her eyes. Like old times the two of us broke doubled over laughing.

For no reason at all

---------------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------------------

_Rustle, rustle._ Don't tell me that's what I think it is.

But it came again, from a bush, at the edge of the illuminated area. "Miley," I hissed, pointing in this bush's direction. She looked at me, horror imprinted on her face.

"What do you think it is?" Miley paused. "Should we tell them?"

"It could be just a deer. But it could be a bear. A big bear, with the claws, and the teeth, and the-"

"Lilly, snap out of it!" She ordered. "Look, it's coming out."

Before she could finish her sentence, a deer bounded across the land in front of us, and jumped into the foliage once again.

"Phew," I let out a sigh of relief. Miley gripped onto my knee, and I turned to see what she was pointing to.

"It... s... s..." She stammered, and I followed her shaking finger to a large shape.

Brown fur, white teeth, huge paws, and not to mention those claws. And no, it's not a bunny rabbit thanks.

As it registered in my mind, I spoke nervously, voice shaking: "Okay Miley, no sudden movements, go wake the others, make sure nobody says a word."

She nodded and went to shake the others awake, I heard Ashley and Amber whimpering, and Candace gasping repetitively. "Everybody stay where you are."

"Lilly!" I heard Oliver call, and I gestured to him to remain still. I leaned down and grabbed a handful of dirt and pebbles. I chucked it in the general direction of the bear, before screaming:

"Run!" All eight of us charged through the forest, making sure we remained together. At first I could swear I heard the bear lumbering behind us. But then the only noises were our panting breaths, rustling feet and buzzing bugs.

"Wait," Candace coached, spinning around. "It's not following us."

"Oh thank god," Amber wailed, grabbing hold of Ashley.

"We lost track of the water trail," Sarah mumbled. I looked up, most recently she had been almost a silent follower, which seemed so unlike herself. She was lacking her Sarah-ness as Dupree would say.

"We'll find it in the morning," Jake stated, before sitting down on the ground again. "Thanks Lilly and Miley."

The others followed suit, thanking Miley and I for waking them up. "No problem," Miley said. But I knew it was, both her and I were shaken up immensely. And I had no clue what we would do next. I hoped someone else did, we needed a good leader.

Emphasis on the good please, because if I said this aloud I know Candace would be first to jump to it.

She liked to control things.

And she never thanked me. Oliver pulled me close to him that night, again. "You were brilliant." He said to me.

"I promised to protect you." I giggled, settling into his body and touch. I only laughed harder when I saw Candace starring, quite enviously might I add.

**Love,**

**Sara**

**Happy 4th of July! Leave your comments please!**

"**Sparkles"**


	18. Going Down

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey everybody. So I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate your reviews! And that there will only be five or six more chapters! I'm not sure if I'll do a third, it really depends on what you guys want.**

Chapter 18 Going Down

Six Days, six miserable days without food or filtered water. Six days without Cheeto's to snack on, or lemonade to drink.

I'm wishing for anything, anything at all. I'd willingly consume Prune Juice and Squid Guts just to get rid of the bottomless feeling in my stomach.

This is not how a kid is supposed to live.

I have a new found respect for all of those orphans in Africa; I mean who knew I, Lilly Truscott, would be living like them. Facing the world on my own. Braving deadly animals.

I'm not supposed to be running from bears and crazed men with guns. I'm supposed to be incredibly rude to my parents, lock myself in my room, turn up the volume to full blast on my radio and sing into my hair brush.

That's how a kid is supposed to live.

The skin all over my body is peeling off thanks to my lovely sunburn. My hair is a tangled mess and my clothes are ripped, torn and stained. My tennis shoes are a lovely brown, I'm bleeding from over twenty re-opened cuts and not to mention the thousands of itchy bug bites or anything but I'm scratching like hell.

Long story short. I look like shit. And I don't feel much better either.

But who wouldn't? We are struggling to stay alive here. We all look like a mess; in fact if I saw myself right now I would probably run off screaming.

Yeah, because I'm totally going to find a mirror.

Oh yeah, with the exclusion of Super Human. She's just as damn perky as ever. And it's pretty flipping annoying. Screw Candace.

Excuse my Spanish.

What? I'm not gonna diss the French! They're like my home-dogs. Oh great and now I'm thinking about the stereotype project we did in class. And my parents won't admit to the fact I have A.D.D?

On top of all this, surprisingly I find myself lucky.

I'm lucky to be alive, and not in the bear's stomach. I'm lucky because I'm healthy, for the most part. I'm lucky because I have an amazing best friend. And I'm incredibly lucky to have someone as truly amazing as Oliver.

I'm lucky to be with _my _Oliver. And at least if I die tomorrow, I died with him.

I was sitting up, already awake. I couldn't sleep in a place like this, I mean not that I normally sleep well at home. Just being lost in a forest wasn't exactly helping either.

Everyone else was still asleep, it was quite. I didn't want to wake anyone up, because I knew how seriously Oliver and Miley took their sleep. And it's not like I would wake up Amber or Ashley so I had someone to talk to. I mean, I wouldn't even want to talk to them.

So I'll wait.

I pulled up Oliver's hand, and I saw the muscles in his face tense. I paused, not moving, before I saw him relax once more. I pulled his hand into my lap and ran over his fingers with mine. His were calloused and bruised from the time we had spent in the woods. I kissed the tops of everyone of them, and laced my hand in his.

When had I become such a romantic?

I felt another hand run up my spine. I shivered under it's touch. "Ollie," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shh..." He responded, pulling his fingers from mine. He turned me around, and ran his hands through my knotted hair. I felt Oliver separate my fingers. He ran his hand over mine, and tickled a cut on my palm. "When we get home, you need to brush your hair," He grinned. And I giggled quietly.

How could Oliver be so relaxed?

I collapsed into his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around me. We sat like that together for a while, both of us completely exhausted.

--------------------------------------------------------HM---------------------------------------------------------------

We were all awaken by the loud sounds of a helicopter. At first it didn't register in my mind.

"What is that?" Candace whined. Covering her tiny ears.

"A helicopter," Miley whispered, hiding her face in Jake's shirt. Suddenly she sat up. We all jumped up and down screaming at the top of our lungs.

Like that was going to do anything. I mean we're not even in a clearing, and the helicopter was already drowning out our voices.

It passed, just like I knew it would.

Like the phase Miley went through when we were twelve, and she watched baby shows like Arthur and Cailou.

I always knew Miley needed help.

Her and Oliver, honestly.

Amber and Ashley sprung into tears. Whimpering over and over again about how unfair God was.

I had been there, I knew exactly how they felt... that was when I realized there couldn't be a God, because God was not meant to be cruel, he was supposed to be there to hold our hands and guide us. Not kill us one by one.

We all stared at each other for a good ten minutes. Just waiting for one of us to say something...

"We should keep walking," Miley finally said. I looked at her for just a moment, before nodding my head in agreement.

I followed in Miley's footsteps, the others behind me. After searching for a long time we finally found the trail of water from earlier. We continued in our previous footsteps, but by now we had lost so much time.

The trail turned into a stream, which became bigger with every few yards we walked. It had been about five more hours before we stopped.

I helped Oliver search for food, while the others filled up our water bottles with some of the fresh, flowing water. We managed to find some more of those red berries.

"Let's look for something else." I groaned.

"Lilly, we're not going to find anything else. and even if we did we don't know if it's edible."

"Fine," I mumbled. Oliver and I took turns clearing the bush of the berries and found our way back to the others.

I paused and shushed Oliver. As we both listened intently.

"She's going down. I don't care where it is, even if it's here, in this forest."

"But, maybe you should wait until we get back to Malibu." A second voice spoke it's input.

"_No_. She cannot just steal _my _boyfriend and think she's going to get away with it."

"Maybe you should just let it be, I mean he is a loser after all." I saw Oliver clench his fist, when he heard the third recognizable voice.

"No way Amber, that little whore is getting what is coming to her." Candace sneered, before I spied Oliver twitching at my side. I put a hand on his chest, stopping him from walking in.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered to him, before making an obvious rustling noise and walking through the flora.

"Hey guys," I smiled, as Jake and Miley appeared as well.

"Hey," Ashley mumbled, looking down.

_Candace is the one who needs to watch her back, now that I know what she's up to..._

**Love,**

**Sara**

**Leave your comments please!**

"**Sparkles"**


	19. No Details

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana, but I can swim, unlike London Tipton! LoL. I love her and fish boy, such a cute couple!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know new penname. Don't kill me, please. But it's still Sara! Don't worry. Okay, I really don't know what reactions I'll get, I rewrote this chapter like 8 times. So it might be crappy. I don't know if anyone will actually like it, but there was something I felt I needed to end, and another I needed to start up.**

Chapter 19 No Details

"We found a bunch of berries!" I chirped happily. Miley and Jake handed Oliver and I our newly filled water bottles.

Oliver took a long sip. "Don't drink it all right now!" I scolded, Oliver simply turned to face me. "We have all the water we need Lilly, there's a river right there!"

"Oh, I said stroking my chin. "I was wondering what that was!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "You two have to be the most immature-"

"Brilliant people you've ever met?" Oliver teased, while rationing out the berries.

"Sure, let's go with that." Jake said monotonously.

Amber, Ashley and Candace were gossiping about something unimportant. Like usual.

I pulled Miley to the side. And we talked casually for awhile. "Miles, you'll never guess what Oliver and I heard."

"What?" She asked excitedly, and I could almost see her ears perking up.

"Candace bitching about me, she was all, I quote, 'She's going down. I don't care where it is, even if it's here, in this forest. _No_. She cannot just steal _my _boyfriend and think she's going to get away with it."

Miley's jaw dropped, "And Ollie heard this too?"

I nodded, pulling my tangled muddy hair behind my ears. "Yep."

"That's good," Miley pursed her lips. I shot her a questioning look and she responded: "Well you wouldn't want that to turn into a situation when he doesn't believe you."

"He would believe me!" I exclaimed offended. "Oliver trusts me."

"I know he does, but I doubt that he would believe she was as evil as you and I know she is."

I sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." She smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So... have you and Jake... you know talked?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes Lilly, we do that quite often."

I groaned. "You know what I meant. The taking a step-" Suddenly Jake appeared at Miley's side along with Oliver.

"Taking a stepping stone out of your back yard, there are just so many!" I finished, to hear Miley muffle a snicker.

Oliver and Jake stared at us for a second. "Stepping stones, Lilly, what are you talking-"

I covered Oliver's mouth. "Now Oliver, we wouldn't want to wear out those vocal cords, would we now?"

Yeah, okay. So am not making much sense, and Oliver probably suspects something. But hey, this boy isn't that smart, I think I'm doing a pretty good job keeping this a secret.

"Lilly I don't even think that's possible."

"Trust me it is. But if you insist on moving your lips, you might as well do something productive with them. I said, leaning in.

He chuckled into my lips, his arms tangling around my waist, my hands around his neck.

"If _you_ insist." He said, lips meeting the sensitive skin on my neck. I giggled under his grasp. As his arms tickled my sides, I knew his lips were forming his signature O on my neck.

I pulled out of his grasp, and met his lips.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_HM-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, we should really get going." I heard Candace order. She walked up to us. "Here's your water bottle Lilly," She smiled at me.

I stared. What has gotten into her?

I took it from her hand, and eyed Miley.

"Whatever," I said. All eight of us walked on the side of the riverbed. I pulled into step next to Miley, walking behind the others.

"So, remember what I was saying earlier?" Miley glared at me.

"Y'all never gonna let that go, are ya?" I shook my head no in response.

"What about it?" She whispered.

"Have you and Jake, you know, talked about it?" I asked her, tucking a tangled lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," She paused, "Oh you want to know more?"

I put my hands on my hips. "No Miley, I asked because I didn't want to know."

"He said... he was thinking about the same thing. But he didn't know what he really wanted to do. He said he knew he loved me, but he didn't think it was the right time."

"And?"

"I agreed, of course. I mean, I didn't know what I wanted either. We're going to wait."

"Oh good," I let out an exasperated sigh.

Miley laughed, "Why?"

"Because, Mile, I mean I didn't want you to get hurt. And if you lost it now, with Jake, you might regret it."

Miley smiled at me. "Let's take a vow."

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"That both of us will wait for the right moment, and make sure it's with the right guy before giving it up." I nodded as she spoke. "And when we do lose it, we have to tell the other."

I giggled. "No details please," I said offering out a hand.

She accepted it, "No details."

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	20. Bye, Bye River

**Disclaimer: Okay to follow in the footsteps of a friend. Toys Talk. Pigs Fly. Val Updates Frequently. I don't own Hannah Montana. Sadly, outside of SaraWorld only one of those things is true... :(**

**A/N: Howdy Lovers. I have a few things to tell you before you can read. You must watch this video:**

** ending is wicked awesome, damn this girl can edit.**

**Secondly, compared to Ms. Val (Who hasn't PMed me all day) I write shit. I know, my apologies amigas, I'm just not good.**

Chapter 20 Bye, Bye River

Okay, so I have a problem. And no, I do realize I have been having a problem for awhile. Seeing as I am stuck in a forest. Not to mention I'm also stranded with my boyfriend's ex, who I'm sure wouldn't really mind committing murder. But that's not what I'm talking about.

Actually I'm talking about the fact I let the others convince me to leave the river, and venture into the unknown. Now, I noticed for the first time, we had given up on the only thing that held the slightest glimmer of hope.

At least I'm not alone. Now, actually at first I didn't think that even Candace could be so cruel. I mean, of course, I was suspecting ants in my pants, or a fall into a mud puddle. But this... this I couldn't believe.

My water bottle, oh trust me I know what you're thinking. She put bugs in it or something. But no, no Candace wouldn't let my salvage that much.

In fact, she had left with me absolutely nothing.

It all started when she decided that this "River isn't going to take us anywhere,"

Of course, Ashley and Amber were quick to share their inputs, which, surprise, surprise, were identical to Candace's.

Never would of guessed that one. But anyhow, of course I disagreed: Would I be Lilly if I hadn't? "We can't leave the freaking river, it's the only sense of direction we have! No river, no civilization. Not like it's anything new, but you obviously didn't think it through."

"I thought it through just fine, Lillian." I now see that she is the greatest being among us all and must be respected.

_BS._

"Guys, stop fighting!" Jake groaned. "Now... I don't know what I think. I mean, Lils, we've been following the river for over two days now, we have to face the fact it might not take us anywhere. And Candace, without the river, we have no plan."

"I say we head west of the river." Amber said.

"Because of course we have a compass." I remarked.

"Then we should just head left." Ashley wailed.

"And what logic is that?" Miley asked. "But I have to agree, we have the same chances going left than staying by this river."

I glared at Miley, unable to believe my ears. What happened to BFF's? What happened to staying by each other's sides? Supporting one another?

"So it's decided," Candace said smugly, that evil smirk on her face.

"It's not decided!" I heard Sarah yell. I found myself rather surprised, she had been increasingly quite over the past few days, though I barely knew her, I was worried something was wrong. "That's four to four, we can't leave. I stand by Lilly."

"Good to know someone supports me," I hissed at Miley.

"Why are you so touchy?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. Touchy? _Touchy? _Is she really asking me why I feel the need to stay by the river, our only ticket out of this madness?

"I'm not being touchy." I growled.

"Stop drama-queening." She ordered before turning to face Jake and putting on her flirty face.

"Jakey, don't you think we should try something else? I mean this hasn't been working..." She shook her head.

"Evil." I whispered to Oliver. There was no doubt in my mind we'd be leaving now. I mean, Jake had no spine when it came to Miley. He was as flip-floppy as a washing machine. If Miley told asked him to buy her a rocket, and fly her to the moon, he'd have it her way in less than a minute.

I've seen it before. Oh how disgusting it was.

"Lilly," Oliver coaxed. I simply looked up into his brown eyes, egging him to finish that thought. "Fine," He said, folding his arms across his chest.

I smirked happily. "I guess it's the right thing to do," Jake admitted, in a dream-like state.

You have to be kidding! First _she _convinces everyone to leave the only landmark for miles, and than _she _forces us to leave the river too? Where can I buy these mind-manipulating powers! Seeing as they work on non-sensible people, approximately 90 of the World Population.

Before this "field-trip" I honestly didn't ever think Miley would give into Candace. Especially after what she did to me.

"Lilly, if you insist the three of you can stay here, all on your lonesome." Candace suggested wickedly.

"We're not splitting up," I said through gritted teeth, before following the others off into the woods.

Within seconds any sight of the river was gone. Along with our chances of being found.

--------------------------------------------------------------HM------------------------------------------------------

"Can't we stop? These boots were not meant for walking. They're meant for looking good." Ashley cried. She had to be our weakest link.

"They don't look to great any more," Oliver joked. Ashley shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, let's take a little break. It's almost six o'clock. We should start setting up camp. This would be a pretty good spot." Miley smiled, gesturing the open space.

"Perfect," Candace said slyly. And I once again felt like bugs were crawling under my skin.

Oliver and Jake went to go find dead branches, while Miley and I gathered moss, for our beds. We had grown accustomed to the cold nights and using our back-packs as blankets.

"I can't believe you didn't take my side, _again_." I moaned.

"Lil, just because we're best friends doesn't mean we can't disagree." Miley said, barely acknowledging me. "Conversation over."

"Of course, Miley." I said darkly, "Because you always get the last word. Well not this time. Why? Because the only hope we all had you through away, by not only making a stupid decision but by manipulating Jake."

"Lilly," She said, turning to face me, "I do not always get the last word."

"Conversation over," I repeated, before stomping back through the flora to find our camp. Moss hanging over my arms.

I grabbed my bag off the ground, and pulled an _empty _water bottle out. I looked down at the _empty _Poland Springs bottle. I looked up searching for the bleach blond hair, and dark blue eyes.

One act of kindness, I couldn't ask for one act of kindness! When we were stranded in the woods! Not only was I dehydrated, I planning to ration my water, make it last. It's pretty hard to do that with a empty bottomless water bottle. That... bitch.

I ran around, like I was crazy, screaming things to obscene to repeat. No one had ever made me this mad. So unbelievably mad. My vision was blurred, I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

A brown mop-headed boy called out my name. "Lilly? Lilly!" He rushed over to me, I let the tears explode, and roll down my face.

_She's gotten the best of me._

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	21. Cluttered

**Disclaimer: If I wished on a star to have my dream come true like Miley. I honestly can't say it would be to own Hannah Montana. Therefore I do not already own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Howdy, I know I promised lots of updates. But I've been so busy with my horse-back riding academy. I had a show yesterday, and for all of those who care I did take first in the advanced division. It was my first show I've been too nervous to write. Well I think there will be 24 or maybe 25 chapters. I'm hoping to finish by Sunday. But I'm not sure I'll be able to... **

Chapter 21 Cluttered

I pounded my fists against his chest. Screaming nonsense into his rippling muscles. He wrapped his arms around me, I thrashed, screamed, bit. Finally collapsing into him.

"I'll kill her!" I whimpered. I knew Oliver had narrowed his brown eyes, I knew he had seen my water bottle... or what was left of it.

"Lil," He shushed. "You can use mine, we'll share."

"No you need that," I argued.

"Lilly, we can't be out here for much longer. I know something will happen." Oliver ran his hands through my long blond locks. Twisting them around his fingers, frequently getting caught in the many tangles.

"That's not very romantic right now." I muttered into him. My face still raw and damp. He admitted that laugh. You know the one that makes your heart melt right there on the spot. Well maybe you don't know, and I'm okay with that, seeing as he's mine, so keep your eyes and hands to yourself.

"I love when you chuckle,"

"I love when you talk." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You must love me a lot then, seeing as I do tend to ramble every once and awhile, about unimportant things, like my dad and bran muffins, or fly fishing, or how you need to get an alias so you can start-"

"Shh..." He said, bringing his finger to my lips. I giggled in response.

"Told you,"

"Of course you did." He exclaimed, and I pulled away from him.

"That was very rude." He chuckled again. God, does he know what that does to me? Do you know what that can do to a girl? I don't think so... I know even Candace agrees. But to bad because Oliver's mine. And I'm his.

It's hard to remember a time I hadn't been in love with him, and just thinking about it now... it's one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me. Sometimes though I just can't handle what he does to me. I just want to stay there in his arms, time can pass us by, but I would be safe. I would be loved, I would be timeless myself.

Before I didn't even know if it was worth it, maybe we had missed our chance. Maybe, I thought, I would get over it, I wasn't even eighteen years-old yet. I knew this wasn't as good as it could get.

If we both survive this, then I'm going him until I've made up for all those years I watched him broken-hearted.

Wherever those thoughts had came from it wasn't part of my mind. My mind was organized. Except for the Oliver part. That part of my mind is like the drawer you chuck everything you can't really put anywhere else into. The Oliver-part of my mind is... muddled. And I hate that.

Oliver doesn't have to be classified, he doesn't have to be labeled. There's so much of him in me that I can't find a place for him that won't become cluttered. It's always been like that.

Miley's always said that it was because I really loved him. Before I had always shrugged it off. Now I realized how right she could be.

Now I realized how right we could all be.

It was when we stumbled across a house later that day, I knew that Oliver was right again. We were going to be safe. But somehow, I wasn't so excited... it seemed as if... everything was too good to be true.

I used to like walking, I can tell you this has changed. I enjoyed escaping the world around me, and being able to walk through forests and on a deserted beach. I used to do it for fun, believe it or not. It was always a good way for me to gather my thoughts.

Another hobby lost. I'm really running out of things to do in my spare time. At least I still have cheer-leading and skate-boarding.

When we made the decision to leave the river, we actually made it right, because there, standing before me was this house. An actual house, thank you very much. It had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, sure the windows were smashed in, there was an overbearing stench of sewage and it was in need of a paint job, but this house, this house was gorgeous.

All eight of us exchanged a look before we ran to the front door, pass dogs that looked like they were dying. I felt Candace smash me against the door, as she squealed and banged against the wood.

_What is her problem? Oh yeah, me._

Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the pile Amber, Ashley and Candace had made. The door opened, and Candace fell on the floor.

_I can't contain my laughter. But I must, wouldn't want to look like an idiot... not like that would be anything new. _

"Who's there? Is that you Jessica?" An old, moldy lady asked, her arms in front of her face. Her eyes were discolored and over one she wore a pirate's eye patch.

"My name is Amber, I've been lost out here for days! Please, do you have any food, any water?" She whined jumping into the lady's house.

"I'm more important. My name is Ashley, we've been starved. And held hostage by murderers. We need your phone!" She barked, walking into the house.

The old woman chuckled. Swaying from side to side. "My name is Wilma, Wilma Jones. There be no phone in my house. Never needed one, Jessica comes and brings me my food. Every week. I got no need to be using one o' those crazy contraptions."

_Great... we found the house of an old blind lady, without a phone. _Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist. Candace barged into the house, without permission or an invitation.

While the rest of us continued to wait for the Wilma to let us inside. "Well, what be the rest of your names?"

She walked into the dark room, gesturing us to follow. Oliver was the first to speak up. "My name is Oliver Oken, and this is my girlfriend Lilly."

"Lilly, Jessica's sister is named Lillian. I like her. And the rest of ya?"

"Jake, Sarah and Miley." Miley smiled.

"Wilma, when is this Jessica coming? I mean not to be a bother but the eight of us need to be getting home." Sarah spoke up.

"She was supposed to come yesterday, she's never been late before. She be coming today or tomorrow... think I." She retired to a rocking chair.

"You kiddies can spend the night here though. I've gots some canned food in the kitchen. You may help you hungry selves." She offered before closing her eyes.

I had hope, we were safe... maybe soon we could get back to Cali.

_Maybe I would get the chance to say good bye to my mom._

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	22. Amazing?

**A/N: Okay friends, I am so amazingly incredibly sorry for taking so long. I've been so stressed with the eighth grade and play auditions, and guitar, and the science fair, and I could go on and on. And I know that is no excuse, but as of right now I am back in shape, and will be regularly updating. Please don't hate me forever.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah Montana if that would help you forgive me for being a bad author.**

Chapter 22 Amazing?

Amber and Ashley couldn't go any farther, or at least that's what they said, so when the days continued to pass with no show of this Jessica character, Sarah suggested that we leave, saying it was in our best interest.

I honestly couldn't argue. Wilma's can food was way past the expiration dates, and I guessed that the green algae was a sign that the water wasn't filtered. And as the time was going by, everyone's hopes were dropping. No one was coming to bring Wilma food, no one was going to be coming to bring us back to society.

Wilma had given us directions to Connell, a large city in Washington, she swore was only five or so miles away. But as we walked down a dirt road, I knew it had already been longer than five miles.

"What are we looking for?" Miley asked, pulling her hair from the sweaty nape on her neck.

"We're looking for a bridge." Jake replied. "You just asked."

"Oh." She peered over in my direction, a glazed look in her eyes. I dropped Oliver's hand, and sidestepped out of my conversation with Sarah.

"What's up, Miles?" I whispered in her ear. Watching angrily as Candace approached Oliver. Draping her arm on his shoulder. I grinned while he shrugged it off and opened a dialog with Jake.

"I just... it's been pouring for the last few days... I have the feeling that something is wrong." I nodded solemnly.

"Well, once we get over that bridge, we'll almost be there, and you know what that means? Hairbrushes, and hot showers, fast food, and fresh water. Make-up and clean clothing, and our families."

"It sounds too good to be true." Miley smiled, "But it hasn't been too bad, at least we're all together."

"Oh yeah, like when we were being held hostage, I wasn't even scared, yep, I had Miley to protect me!" I teased, both of us giggling, and running to catch up with the others. It was nearly dusk. I knew we should stop and set up a camp, even if we did get to the bridge where would we sleep for the night?

As I suggested this I felt those undeniable midnight blue eyes scorching my skin. I stared up at Candace, meeting her glare with equal intensity.

"Fine," I watched as she stalked off to the side of the road and into a padded section of the forest. I exchanged a look with Oliver, as Jake went and sat down on a tree stump, claiming he had a headache while the rest of us began to organize the are. Miley and I found pine needles and dry leaves for our beds, and we pulled out the jackets we'd brought. And I spread it out in between where Sarah and Miley are sleeping.

Sarah came bearing berries, and some type of edible root she had managed to find.

Yes, we were that hungry.

Candace managed to do something she thought was important... I don't know what it is, but oh well, we're almost there.

We're almost there.

I smiled to myself, probably looking like an idiot. But, gosh, we were almost there. We were going to get to Connell, and then we'd get sent back to the camp, or better yet, Malibu.

I laid down next to Miley and Sarah and the three of us stared at the foliage hiding the sky.

"You know guys, by the time we get home, I think every thing's going to be different." I giggled, turning my head to face Miley.

"How?" She asked, continuing to stare at the dark and light greens.

"I'm never going camping, that's for sure." Miley laughed at my response. "And... well I just can't imagine nothing would change. I mean, my dad must be going crazy." I paused to think about it.

"Your dad? What about mine?" Miley rolled over onto her stomach. "He's going to ecstatic to see us."

I nodded, but dreaming of what it would be like once we got out of this death-trap of a forest, was nothing like how it would feel like in reality. I wrinkled my forehead... that didn't make much sense.

Oliver came back after searching for wood we could use to start a fire.

"Miles," I listened to him call, and heard the sound of wood hitting the dirt floor. I closed my eyes. "Will you come start-"

Miley groaned before I felt her stand up next to me and walk over to Oliver.

I squeezed my eyes shut, staring at the random splurges of colors.

"You know Oliver, actually you probably don't." I laughed randomly to myself, eyes still squeezed tight.

"Um... okay?" He replied, at a lost for words.

"When we get back home, you're still a doughnut."

Miley giggled, "I think we should get T-Shirts: 'I'm with the doughnut!'"

"I wonder if they make such a thing!" I opened my eyes, blinking furiously. I made my way to a standing position, rolling my eyes while trying to get my contacts to stick.

I had to thank Miley again for forcing me to pack my contact case, glasses and solution. Otherwise, I'd be blind and lost in a forest.

That would stink.

"Okay I know I shouldn't attempt how to figure how girl brains work, but that was one of the most random things... I don't even know where to start."

"I can you help you," I grinned, moving my lips towards his slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," As our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss, I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my mouth. "Hey Ollie?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

I pulled away, and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't be like that," Oliver groaned.

I raised my eyebrows and turned on my heel.

"Lilllaayyy!"

I approached where Miley was standing, next to the fire. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"What?" He asked, and I knew he was answering me.

I turned back around, into his arms. "I love you,"

He grinned, "You are so..."

"Amazing?" I offered, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure,"

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	23. Things Can Get Worse

**A/N: I think you should shoot me. Take a gun to my head. I'm so sorry for not posting, and leaving you with this piece of crap. I started to lose interest, but when I started writing again, I remembered why I loved it so much. I have decided to do a triquel for those who care, which will take place when the gang is twenty-two. Because I like that number for some reason.**

**Please don't abandon me. Just shoot me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not own them in a boat. I do not own them in the sky. I do not own them my-oh-my. Now that you have endured my Green Eggs and Ham banter I hope you caught the drift.**

Chapter 23 Things Can Get Worse

I woke up to that wonderful sound of someone retching. Surprised my eyes popped open, welcoming the light.

"Jake and Sarah aren't feeling so good." Miley mumbled before turning to look at my sitting form. "I think they got sick from Wilma's food."

"But we all ate..." I trailed off as she nodded. "But if it's food poisoning, they'll need to get to the hospital right away."

"There's no use for you, Oliver and Candace to stay here. I'll wait with Jake and Sarah..." She gulped, "I have to."

I rushed to Miley's side and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'll get to town, and tell them you are here! I promise, you'll be out of here by tomorrow." I coaxed.

"Oh Lils, do you know how amazing you are? Thank you," We held onto each other for what seemed like only seconds, but had really been nearly an hour.

"You can stay here too, Lilly." Candace smirked, "I'm sure Olls and I could get along without you." I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists.

"His name is Oliver. And I'm going with you..."I stood up, dragging my feet dramatically over to where Candace and Oliver were standing. I gave Miley one more desperate look, before closing my eyes and following Candace to the road.

Oliver fell into step beside me. He grabbed my dirty hand, not even looking at me, but instead straight ahead: "You have short and stubby hands."

"That is mean in so many ways, Mr. Oken." I peered up at him with my light blue eyes, watching him grin.

"Size eight?" I felt his fingers loop around my ring finger.

I raised my eye brows, "You'll never know,"

He chuckled, "I might have to one day."

I nearly stopped walking, my heart thumped in my chest: did Oliver Oscar Oken just imply he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me?

A million thoughts rushed to my mind at once.

_This is crazy. _I laughed aloud. _We're too young._

But in reality, the concept felt like a wool blanket on a frosty winter evening. Being with Oliver all the time, being safe, being held in those god damned arms...

_Now I'm getting ahead of myself._

I did a quick jump onto my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him dazed.

_Naturally. _

"Can you move faster?" Candace complained. "We're almost at the bridge, look, there's where the road parts."

"No joke?" I glared, sarcasm lining my voice. In response Candace sped up, until soon I was nearly jogging to keep up with her...

And then I stared... that's all I could do...

No wonder Jessica hadn't come.

There it was, staring at me and laughing once more. Because when things are bad, you never say they can't get worse. Amber and Ashley might have been living with a blind old hag, Jake and Sarah might have food poisoning, my mom might be dying...

But things can get worse. And that reality was staring me right in the eye.

The water from the rain had raised the tide of the river, completely wiping out the bridge.

"..." I stared speechlessly.

Until Candace spoke: "So I guess we'll have to cross,"

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	24. The Crossing

**A/N: Short, with a cliffy. Don't be angry though. Only two or three more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I would not be here. Trust me, I mean, why would I be writing a fan fiction about my own fiction?**

Chapter 24 The Crossing

"Candace you're crazy," Oliver gaped. "Look at those rapids. Lilly can't cross that."

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You know what I mean, Lilly. We've been lost for a week now, we're all weaker."

"Oh but I was the weakest to begin, huh?"

"Stop fighting." Candace yelled. "Honestly, you two act like you're brother and sister."

She paused, and Oliver and I looked over at her. "I mean really. Lilly, you're short, get over it. Oliver and I will cross without you, and we'll come back and get you, once we get to town."

"I'm not short, I'm just fun-sized." I grumbled. And soon Candace had stalked off to the shore, and Oliver was in front of me, cupping my cheeks with his calloused hands.

"I don't want to leave you, Lilly, but you could get hurt."

"You seriously think I'm going to let you and that tramp run around a desolated forest?"

"You don't trust me?"

I looked down, and wrapped my arms around my body. "Of course I trust you... but I mean, Candace is... pretty and tall... and attractive..."

"And your not?" Oliver raised his eyebrows at me. "Come on, Lilly. There's no other girl out there for me other than you."

"I love you Oliver... it's just, Candace is _better _than me." I felt his lips brush against mine gently, and the butterflies made their way into my stomach once more.

"You can think that, but it's not true. I mean, you're obviously a better kisser." I giggled, almost losing all sense of seriousness.

"I'm coming with you..."

"But those rapids will knock you down."

"I'll take my chances."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Oliver exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you leave me."

Oliver sighed, and turned his head toward the rushing river. I followed him as the two of us went to meet Candace at the edge of the tumbling water.

"Brace yourself," Oliver said to Candace as she stepped into the water. Her body swerved due to the force, and I watched her face cringe:

"It's freezing," She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes gently, before Oliver motioned for me to go next. I stepped into the river, nearly knocking me over. I steadied myself, and slowly made my way across the banks.

By the time Candace was in the middle the water was up to her neck, and I knew it would be covering my face. I continued maneuvering myself through the forceful rapids. And by the time I had reached the other shore, my whole body was drained of energy. Candace offered me her hand, and I grabbed it, my legs scrabbled up the ledge...

Suddenly I felt myself plunging into the water. My head bobbed up to see a grinning Candace.

"Lilly!" Oliver screamed.

Everything was happening too fast. I was lost under the water, crying helplessly. My head pounded.

Until I felt him, around my waist, shoving me toward the edge again. I pulled myself up, and turned to grab my savior's hand.

"Oliver?" I screeched at the empty rapids in front of me.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	25. You Jump I Jump Jack

**A/N: Next chapter might be the last, than an epilogue and a triquel. I hope you guys read it. And I hope you don't find this story useless and tired. This, honestly is the last twist in the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana, but if I did. Lily and Oliver would already be married. **

Chapter 5 You Jump I Jump Jack

Without thinking I began to run the length of the river. Searching the white-tipped rapids for any signs of that mob of brown hair.

I should have listened to him. He was right, he knew I would slip. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have jumped to save my life.

I sobbed. Bracing myself for the absolute worst. It was too good to be true, the three of us couldn't make it this far in one piece.

I struggled for breath, and my knees felt like they would collapse. "Oliver!" I cried. "Oliver!"

Fear was nibbling at my toes, surging through my legs and arms, pounding in my abdomen, weaving through my head. "Oliver!"

The water had been too strong, I had lost my footing for one second after grabbing onto Candace's hand. She_ had_ let me slip. "Candace!" I yelled in spite and anger, before gasping once more: "Oliver!"

The more I cried the faster the memories of tumbling water enveloping me... now enveloping Oliver. "Ollie!"

I hadn't run far, I was dazed and confused, like a puppy. I had no sense of direction. Until I heard that faithful voice, and I spun around.

"Lilly!" There he was, lying on an tiny island in the middle of the river.

"Oliver!" I cried, before nearly jumping over the edge, and nearly plunging into the water.

"Stop," He laughed. "I'm alright, a little cold, but I think I broke my leg."

My vision caught the shape of his mishapped leg. And my jaw dropped, before sending him a questioning look.

_What will we do now?_

And he answered my thoughts, like he always does. "I won't be able to make it across. You and Candace will have to go without me."

"Oliver, why would you do that." I shouted over the roaring water. "Why would you plunge for me? It should've been me on that island."

"You jump I jump Jack," He chuckled, "and don't you dare ask why I would do something like that for you, I love you."

_Aw... so mushy. _

"You're a big mush-ball Oken."

"You like it Truscott."

_And he's right, I do. _

"Because you're always right?" I laughed, almost forgetting where we were, and what had happened.

"Not always, just around you."

And then it came crashing down, like a load of bricks.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but Oliver isn't getting any better while we wait here and talk to them."

Her voice was like nails on a blackboard to my ears. And I resisted lunging at her.

When we get out of here, I am going to punch her so hard, she'll land in Connecticut.

"Good luck guys, Lilly, Candace." Oliver smiled at me, and I waved solemnly.

We had to get there... we had to get to town now.

----------------------------------------------------------------HM-------------------------------------------------------

My stomach churned, and my throat felt tight as I retched again into the woods. The trees were spinning, as I curled up into a ball, trying to fight the burning fever. But I was too weak to move.

God damn it, and we were so close to being there. Candace towered over me, feigning worry.

"Lilly," Candace furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Are you sick?"

I glared at her, using the little energy I had.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you what's going to happen now... since you can't do anything about it."

Questions filled, my head, what did she mean?

"'What?' I know that's what you're asking yourself." She paused before bending down over me. "You and your little friends are going to die here, in this god forsaken woods. I've been working out my alibi all along." She gestured to her head, "It's all up here."

"Don't you understand?" She continued. As I looked up at her, confused. "Miley drowned, in the Blue Circle, Jake jumped in to save her and banged his head. Sarah ate poisonous berries, and Amber and Ashley were slaughtered by a bear."

"That just leaves you and Oliver now," She smirked. "Oliver was killed during a lightning storm, when a tree fell on his head, and you... you were too weak and pathetic to go on."

"Of course, I tried to save you. But you cried, and fought, and ended up taking your very own life."

"When I get to town, _I _will be the hero-"

"You'll just be a liar!"

"No one will doubt what I say, because no one really cares about you Lillian! No one will care that you were too spineless to go on, because no one will notice your dead."

"What about my family, Candace? You don't think they love me?" I yelled, hoarsely.

"They'll get over it."

I never would've guessed, that even Candace could be so cruel.

"Why?" I whimpered, and she laughed.

"Why?" She mimicked. "You ruined my life Lilly. No one steals my boyfriends. Boys don't break up with me. I break up with them. No one's good enough for me. You and Oliver didn't play by the rules. So now, you're being eliminated."

She threw her water bottle at me. "You're so naïve, Lilly."

And she walked away, leaving me shocked.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	26. One Foot in Front of the Other

**A/N: Why hello, all my friends. How would you like a churro? Churros for everyone I dare say. Unless you be allergic, no... you can still eat it. Because it's virtual, you got to love technology. So, guys, I'm sorry, and I lied this will not be the last chapter, there will be just one more, because I think I'm leaving to many questions unanswered.**

**Plus. I apologize for taking so long, but it's not all my fault, my computer died, and I lost everything, you don't know how hard it was for me to recover everything. Please except my apology. **

**Disclaimer: Aww... weepers, that darned bunny stole my TV Show!**

The Vanished

Chapter 26 One Foot in Front of the Other

The sun beat down on my head unforgivably. How could I come so close and let her stop me now?

That was it! I hadn't let her stop me, I couldn't let her stop me. I pulled myself up from the grassy ground. My whole body throbbed, and my head spun, an everlasting spasm of pain pulsed through me, and it took all I had just to stay standing.

I chewed on my bottom lip, before grabbing my backpack and setting off at a sluggish pace in the direction of the town. The bag almost too cumbersome to bear.

It seemed like ages until I made it down to the turn in the road. And there were only four things crossing my mind. 'Miley, Jake, Sarah, Oliver...'

I furrowed my brow, before adding two more names to the list, 'Amber, Ashely' I tried to stay focused but my mind kept slipping, again and again.

How much longer would I stay with my Dad? When I had found out that my mom had cancer, that was the first question in my mind. Would I have to go live with my Dad now? Or would they cure her somehow?

It was harder now, and I knew that after she died we would all have to go back to court again.

As happy as I had been when my parents decided to get divorced, to put a stop to their endless fighting, was a unhappy as I was now. Which is saying a lot. I hated court, I didn't want to have to tell them over and over again that my dad was responsible.

But I still had to get home, and that meant putting one foot in front of the other. And that meant listening to my heart... again. I'm not used to this, I'm not used to these never-ending mind rants, and these thoughts about my future and where I was going from here. I am especially not used to the fact I've wanted to curl up in a ball crying, even though I knew it wouldn't help anything.

And that was the reason why I didn't "listen to my heart" because my heart is weak, and I don't want to be.

I don't want to be worried about Wilma, Amber and Ashley. I don't want to be fretting about Sarah. I want to forget about Miley there catering to Jake in his time of need. And I don't even want to think about Oliver. And I can't even stand to think about Candace, without screaming out in rage.

Look what's she's done. This is all her fault. I'm stranded and sick and beaten and bruised, how could someone stand there and look down upon me, how could she leave me, and Amber and Ashley and Miley and Jake and Sarah... and Oliver.

Was she born heartless?

Or did she have heartlessness thrust upon her.

And that was another reason why I didn't want to trust my heart. Because my heart wanted to know what had happened to her, what had happened that could have made someone so cruel.

But my mind was telling me no, telling me to move on, constantly reminding me to forget about it.

But that's the thing... when you're remembering to forget something, you're not forgetting. The thought, the fact, the image is still there, and just as hard to get rid of.

So one foot in front of the other, until I get down that road until I get to the end. Until one foot in front of the other turned into hand, hand, knee, knee. Until that evolved into a slither, that barely brought me two feet in one minute. Until I knew I had come to my end. And I collapsed, lifeless on the cold, hard ground.

------------------------------------------------------------HM-----------------------------------------------------------

"Papa... Papa! Look here, look at this!"I opened my eyes to the harsh sun. Only to find a little boy of maybe six, hovering above me, screaming at an old wrinkled man.

"Papa, come look at this girl, she's a dead, Papa."

The man dropped his shovel, and I let a quiet moan escape from my lips.

"I'll be damned." He shook his head back and forth and soon he was looking down at me too. "Charlie, this is one of the Lost Kids, the one of the Set. You know, you saw 'em pictures."

"Papa, look she's moving," Charlie exclaimed, jumping back from me like I was some rabid animal.

"Girl, girl, can you hear me?"

I nodded my head. "Girl, we'll get ya some help. Don't you worry. Charlie you run back to the house, get your Mama to call the medicals."

"Yessir," He ran off after taking one last glance at me.

"My name is Georgie Wells, we'll help you little girl, don't you worry."

"Lilly," I mumbled.

"Well don't you even think, little Lilly."

"My friends, their still in the woods..." My voice trembled. Before it could hit me, I was safe. I was going to be okay. I was... I was going to survive.

"Well get y'er friends, Miss Lilly. Don't you worry."

And as I looked up at Georgie's face, I wanted to cry. For he was the most beautiful sight you would ever see. He was a true god-sent angel. And I did cry, I let those goddamn tears run down my face.

"Thank you."

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	27. Safe

**Really short, but this chapter is just to wrap everything up. You know, end everything with a little Lollie.**

**But if you aren't already aware, this May 26****th ****(today) is LOLIVER DAY! And that means: the last and final installment series. I know this took like a year to get up, but I promise to frequently update the new story.**

**I love you all, and thanks for sticking by me**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny.**

Chapter 27:

"Did you read the Author's Note? Lilly reminded.

Everything was white, everything.

But I knew I wasn't dead. They didn't have annoyingly loud ventilation systems in Heaven. Or hell, for that matter.

I tried to open my eyes, twitching my mouth in the effort. My eyelids were so heavy, as heavy as after thanksgiving, and my head throbbed with every attempt to open them.

Suddenly, I felt myself jump in my own skin, as a soft hand met my face. I let out a worried whimper.

"Shh…" The voice whispered, I felt myself fading: "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

And whomever that voice was, I listened to them. Or maybe I didn't, maybe I was just too tired not to fall into a deep sleep…

I woke up, feeling rejuvenated.

Stretching, I racked my brain for any recollection of where I was. But I didn't remember much, not much at all, actually nothing, not since Georgie Wells.

I lied down on my firm pillow. How could I not-

"Oliver!" I exclaimed before sitting up on the bed.

"You miss me?" I heard his familiar voice, echoing around the room.

I emerged from the bed, dragging an IV with me. I enveloped him in a tight hug, wary of his bound leg.

"Oh, Lilly I was so worried about you." He whispered into my ear.

"I was pretty worried about you too, Ollie." I replied, and he kissed my temple. "It was so scary."

"Shh… you're safe now." Oliver comforted me.

And I knew I was.


End file.
